Flying Without Wings
by swimhard500
Summary: Someone in Olivia's past comes back and he wants Revenge. But of course, Elliot is there to sve te day. Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Oh and please R and R.
1. He's Out

Flying Without Wings!

Chapter 1: He's OUT

Don Cragen, head of the Special Victims Unit, had just walked into the office in the early morning, when he received a phone call.

"Captain Cragen, Special Victims, how can I help you?"

"Cragen, this is Chief Donnelly, I have news on a case that is being tried today, that I thought maybe you would want to know about?"

"Yes, Chief Donnelly, which case are we talking about?"

"People versus Harris, the rape/assault case."

Cragen froze. He remembered the case vividly after all of these years. It nearly tore up one of his main detectives, Detective Olivia Benson.

"Well, the trial is today. I just wanted to let you know. I know that SVU had a case against this evil man and would want to hear the trial."

"Thank you, I'll pass the word out to my detectives."

He said and the phone case ended. He knew he had to tell the others, but was unsure of how because of the way that Lowell Harris had taken down the entire group.

Olivia Benson was the first to arrive at the precinct. He contemplated on telling her first, that way she can have time to process the information.

"Liv, can I see you in my office? I have something that I need to share with you that need to be private."

"Sure, captain."

When Olivia walked in the office, shut the door, she felt a fear run up her spine. Something had to be wrong in order for the captain, and one of her closest friends and father figure, to call her in the office first thing in the morning.

"Is this about the case? We are going to find that young girl before anything else happens to her. We know a secret hide out that Bridges has, we just need to wait on your word."

"This is not about the current case, but now that you bring it up, when the crew gets here, go and get the son of a bitch!"

Olivia nodded, but spoke quickly as concern was building in her gut, "Captain, what's this about then?"

"I just got word that a trial that you'd want to attend is happening today. Judge Donnelly is hearing it."

"Captain, what trial? It's got to be from my past, because I wouldn't be concerned with it and you wouldn't either."

"Lowell Harris"

Olivia froze; she sat there remembering every detail of hell that that man put her through all those years ago. How could he be on trial? It isn't time yet for this, right. She began to cry just at the mere thought of how close she came. That's when Elliot stormed in the office, looking for the okay to go to the secret hide out.

"Captain, do we have the okay to head into the house? We think that's where he stashed the girl."

"Yes, Elliot, but be careful, okay, he might have set up a trap."

"You got it." Elliot replied and as he turned to leave, he saw a tear stained Liv sitting there, shaking and rocking back and forth, like a child would do in need of comfort.

"Liv what happened? What's wrong?"

"HE'S OUT!" Olivia murmured, totally feeling lost, scared to death, like she couldn't move. She couldn't believe that the man she hated feared, and probably the only man that ever saw her weak, had his trial date today. Yes, it just a trial, but still she would have to face him.

"Do they want my testimony?" She asked shakily.

"Unfortunately, yes, Liv, I'm sorry."

Elliot just sat there in the door, not knowing what was going on, whose trial Olivia had to testify at, or what the back-story is. He wanted to ask, but giving how Olivia reacted earlier, he didn't want to make her go there again. He would find out as soon as Olivia left the room.

"Liv, the trial isn't until later, why don't you go home. Get some rest and then return at three or so, for the trial?"

"That's the last thing that I need right now is to be at home. Captain, if you don't mind I want to stay and help find this little girl.

"That's fine, Liv, just know that if you need me, I'm here."  
She nodded as she walked out, completely in a haze. Elliot just stood there watching this unfold. He wanted to know who it was, and why Olivia's testimony is so important.

"Captain, am I aloud to ask what's going on?"

"Elliot, remember when Olivia went undercover at Sealview? Well, the man that they arrested, Lowell Harris, had raped some women and almost raped Liv. His trial is this afternoon and Liv's testimony is vital to his conviction. However, it may not be strong enough. I don't know what the defense has gathered. He could be free. That's why Olivia was shaking. She's scared of the alternative, and that he escapes and of course, comes after her."

"I knew something happened in that basement, but when I tried to ask her or Fin, they both found it difficult to even say, that it was nothing. I knew it!"

"Listen, when you go on this hunt today, just be very careful about what you say around her. It may trigger something and we don't want that!"

"Yes sir." Elliot left the Captain's office, stunned that this had happened to the woman that he had known forever, the woman that he had known to be strong and feisty. Today, even when he looked at her sitting there across the desk, he saw the fear.

When Munch and Fin came in, they all left for the secret hideout of Bridges. Olivia needed to focus all her energy into finding the little girl, so that she wouldn't have to think about Harris, possibly escaping jail time. Elliot kept talking to the others, but his main focus was Liv. He kept noticing her body language and expressions. He knew she was trying to be strong. When they got to the crime scene, Olivia was the first to get out of the car, and Munch followed. Elliot knew that this was the perfect time to approach Fin.

"Hey bud, listen, Olivia found out that Harris is on trial today. Want to tell me what you know about the past history with them?"

"El, man, all I know is that she was about to be raped. She was on her knees, his pants dropped and he was holding her head toward him. It was scary to see."

"Thanks Fin."


	2. in a Haze

Flying without Wings

Chapter 2: In a Haze

The Special Victims Unit got into their positions quickly and knocked on the door. Fin gave the usual disclaimer, "Come out with your hands up!", but no one came. They opened the door and went inside, guns ready to fire away. However, the first floor and the second floor were clear. What the detectives didn't know was that Bridges had a secret passageway to the basement of the house. Olivia moved things around the room to at least give them some clues as to what was going on. But she seemed to be in a haze. She kept picturing the scene with her in the basement of the prison, the bed, everything. But after searching for a few minutes and coming up with nothing, Olivia thought it was a lost cause, until one of the squat team men shouted that they found the secret passageway.

Elliot and Olivia went through first, with Fin and Munch right behind them. They opened the door, and on the bed sat the little girl, frightened for her life. Stabler moved toward her, and Fin and Munch looked around the room for Bridges. He had left her there with nothing to eat, no clothing, and nothing to drink. The poor little girl was scared to death, but once Elliot proved he was a cop, the little girl fell graciously into his arms. But Olivia kept flashing back to the bedroom where Harris had her for quite some time, the way he moved and the way she tried to escape. She almost didn't hear Elliot talking to her.

"Liv, it's alright, we've got her. Now we just have to find him."

But there was no response. All she did was look at him dead in the eyes, nod, and walk upstairs. Luckily, Bridges was outside on the phone talking to someone. All Munch and Fin heard was "The shipment is not yet ready to be shipped. She should be ready to go tonight, once I get her some things."

Munch interrupted his phone call, "Man, you're not going anywhere with this one. You see we are the special victims unit, and you are under arrest, for rape and kidnapping." Fin proceeded to read the perpetrator his rights, while Elliot put the little girl in the squad car with a blanket and gave her some of his leftover chips that he had munched on earlier. But Olivia was again frozen in time; she kept having flashbacks of everything.

When they finally got Olivia in the car and they got the young child to the precinct, it was all Olivia could do but sit at her desk and stare. She knew she had the trial coming up, but it didn't matter. She was in a haze, so deep into it. Cragen saw her sitting there, hazy, and he went over to talk to her. He had to get his mind off of the trial and Harris, and maybe he could get her to talk about the case at hand.

"Liv, what went on down there? How did he come so easily?"

"We caught him when he was entering the house, probably another shot at raping her again before the "shipment" that he was supposed to drop off. Munch caught Bridges end of the conversation. He would know more. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for court."

He nodded and went off to talk to Munch and Fin. But Fin couldn't focus either. His mind was on Olivia. When the Captain and Munch ended their discussion about the arrest, Fin had to ask.

"Captain, is Olivia okay? She seems pretty shaken up."

"Well she is, Odafin, one of the cases she worked years ago has now been brought to trial and she needs to testify against him."

"So that's why Elliot asked me about that scumbag Harris this morning."

"Yea", Cragen said as he began to walk away into his office. Elliot had been questioning Bridges and Munch had been talking to the mother. "Oh and Fin, watch her. I've told Elliot to do the same, but we have other cases at the moment."

Fin nodded and went off to find Olivia. One of the policemen had said that he thought she went into the pit to maybe catch a nap. He walked into the pit and she wasn't there. 'Bathroom', he thought. But when a female cop came out of that area, he asked her and she was not in there. He found her in an interrogation room, alone, writing a statement for her testimony. He noticed her heavy intake of breath, tears streaming down, and he wished that there was something he could do. That's when Elliot came up behind him.

"What's up man", Elliot said.

"It's Olivia, you know whose trial this afternoon and Captain asked me to look out for her."

"I know, hey, I'll take over."

"You got it."

Fin patted him on the back and walked away. Elliot walked into the room, and Olivia didn't even look up. She was so devastated. But when he sat next to her, she looked up and crumpled into his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and reassured her that there was a possibility that he could be placed in prison for more years. She knew he was right but couldn't help feel vulnerable.

"Your testimony here is strong, but you'll get them. Your emotional attachment goes further than anything. But if you want, I'll be there for you in the room."

Olivia nodded. She knew he was only looking out for her, but still felt that he cared for her deeply and wanted the best for her. She gently leaned her face up, and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but she needed to feel like she was wanted.

"I - I - I'm sorry El, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay, I liked it."

He hugged her again and whispered 'Finally."

She smiled and thought the same thing. It was a small token of appreciation for him always being there for her, but also out of love. He was done with Kathy, who divorced him two months ago, after a nasty custody battle. Elliot, of course, won; arguing the fact that Kathy never truly wanted her kids. They were just possessions to her.

He knew that the trial of Harris would do this to her. He couldn't have figured, though, that it would hit her this hard. Elliot had promised to be there for her, and he certainly was now. When it was three o'clock, Elliot led Olivia to the restroom, told Alex to meet him there, to help spruce Olivia up. Alex did as she was told by her friend, but also confided in Olivia that she was the prosecutor in the case and she would do her damn hardest to make sure that this sleezeball didn't get free or on bail. Her office had been digging up evidence against him for a while now, and it was a guaranteed win.


	3. Guilty or Innocent?

Flying without Wings

Chapter 3: Guilty or Innocent?

Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, and Munch went into the court room. Olivia Benson was very nervous; she would have to face her fear again. She just sat down and began to cry quietly. Elliot sat on side of her and comforted her, reassuring her that she was going to be fine. He had already talked to Alex and told her that if Olivia seemed really upset, she would ask for a break for a few so the witness can calm down. Alex agreed and knew that this was best for her. Olivia had seemed to calm down, until Melinda came into the courtroom and took her place on the other side of Olivia. Olivia broke down again. Melinda knew that this was hard for her; after all, it was to her that she confessed how close she came to an actual rape.

"Thanks for being here, all of you." Olivia said to her friends. Fin and Munch just put their hand on her shoulder. Elliot kissed her head, and she faintly smiled.

Soon, she knew that he would be brought in. Harris was not going to get away with this. When she saw him enter the courtroom, she immediately tensed up. She started shaking and rocking. Elliot pulled her to his side and repeated, 'It's Okay, Liv, and he can't hurt you. I am right here.'

When Judge Holloway entered the courtroom, the proceedings started. The court bailiff read the charges as he had always done.

"And how do you plead, Harris?" the judge stated

"Not guilty your honor. I am wrongfully accused."

"Well, we'll see about that." the judge stated after Harris stated his plea.

Witnesses soon were brought in from the police academy talking great about Harris, how loyal he was, what kind of a person he was, and all that goodness. But then Alex was asked to call her first witness, and it was Olivia.

"The prosecution calls Olivia Benson to the stand." Alex said with a bit of trepidation, knowing full well that this could be scarring for Olivia. Olivia made her way to the stand, without looking once at Harris. But when she was sworn in, she looked him dead in the eyes, and started to shake. After being sworn in, Alex began her questioning,

"Detective Benson, do you know the defendant?"

"Yes, I met him while I was undercover at Sealview Prison.", Olivia stated, she began to rock back and forth, the memories beginning to enter her mind.

"You were undercover? Under what grounds?"

"I posed as an inmate to uncover a rapist, who had killed a young mother, and had given TB to a victim. I was under the name Katrina Ray Louis."

"And what happened?"

"I found out that an inmate was killed and I wanted to know what had happened. When I refused to do as the CEO told me, the main guard took me down to the basement to "teach me a lesson". I knew that the "hole" as they call it was in D Block, which was solitary confinement. He said that I was not going to the hole. He threw me on a bed began to take off his belt, and weapons. At the realization of what was about to happen, I screamed, and he slapped me. I gave him a good kick to the private area and ran. It gave me enough time to hide, and enough time for him to get even madder than he had already been. When he found me, he claimed that I was going to get it harder, and I ran again, thinking I could get out…" Olivia started to break down at that moment, remembering exactly how it happened. Lowell Harris, from his chair, smirked. He knew that Benson would have a hard time with this.

Alex then turned to Elliot, and Elliot nodded. He got up and walked to the stand. Alex asked for a five minute recess to let the witness and a victim gather herself. But she knew what was happening. Olivia was reliving her nightmare. Olivia then began to scream, "NO, don't do it, please. NO!"

When the five minutes were up, Judge Holloway re-entered the courtroom. She immediately asked Ms. Cabot to continue.

"Detective, are you okay to continue?"

Olivia nodded, but feared another breakdown.

"He came up behind me, grabbed my arm, handcuffed me to the back door, and pulled his pants down to begin his assault. I screamed for him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't stop. That's win Detective Fin, also undercover came up behind him and arrested him for assault and rape. I have relived these memories for a while now."

"And who was it that did this to you?"

"Lowell Harris, the defendant."

"No further questions, your honor." Alex said and smiled and Olivia. But then it was Harris' lawyer's time, and Ellis wasn't going to back down, although Alex and Ellis met with the judge earlier, to go easy.

"Detective, when my client was attacking you, did you notice anything that you felt linked him to the other case?"

"On his penis, he had a big mole. I didn't realize it at the time, but when our victim revealed it to me, I remembered it, began reliving the attack, and then had to tell Cragen, my boss what I saw."

"But then in questioning you seemed fine to question him?"

"I wanted the truth."

Ellis didn't back down yet, and Olivia's mind then started becoming hazy. She was having another scare. Ellis saw this and jumped on it, thinking that this was the moment when Benson would reclaim her claim on who assaulted her.

Olivia started reliving her nightmare, and it played over and over again in her mind. She began shaking and screaming "NO! Don't do this please!" she remembered seeing the defendant's private come out ready for her to take it, but she kept turning her head. The memory lasted for a few moments, and Alex knew it was happening again.

"Your honor, the witness and victim is clearly affected by her memories. Please allow a recess to make sure she's okay."

"I'll allow it. Counselors in my chambers now!" Judge Holloway stated.

Both the attorneys walked into the office, and Elliot ran to the stand to take Olivia into his arms. She was struggling with this and he knew it.

"Liv you did great. I think Cabot will try and get you off the stand. Melinda is next on the list to testify, and then Fin. But while they are doing their testimony, if you want to leave, we can."

"No, I want to stay. I just need to get out of this chair, and have him stop staring at me."

Elliot knew what he had to do to allow Olivia to get off the stand, because he wanted to protect her. He told Munch to get the Captain in here, and ask for a removal off the stand. When Cragen entered and saw that Olivia was distraught, he immediately went to the chambers to talk to Judge Holloway. He knocked on the door and went inside when he heard the familiar allowance in.

"Don Cragen, what can I do for you? I am in the middle of a trial."

"Judge Holloway, my detective needs to get off the stand. She is his victim and has relived the event twice. Please allow this."

"I've already told Ms. Cabot and Mr. Ellis that they can take her off the stand, and her testimony will count.

"Thanks, your honor."

"But Your Honor," Ellis started to begin vying for more time at the detective, "I haven't finished my questioning yet."

"Too late now counselor. She can't take your questioning, clearly shown by the victim."

Court resumed a few moments later, and the judge told the court why Detective Benson was removed from the stand. She then told Alex to call her next witness. Alex wanted Fin to go next, to get his testimony right after Olivia's because of the fact that the stories were similar.

"Detective Fin to the stand please."

Fin made his way to the stand, and was sworn in. Alex, then began her questioning,

"In your line of duty, detective, how often do you catch a suspect in the act of rape or assault?"

"On occasion, but mostly the rape occurs before we arrive."

"So you were shocked when you entered the basement and saw Mr. Harris' pants down in front of the detective?"

"Well I was getting my TB test, when something felt wrong. I went to find Olivia but she wasn't in her cell. I asked her cell mate to take me where there are no cameras and privacy. She took me to the basement door, but warned me that I couldn't go in. When I got in, I raced down to where I heard the screams, and there he was, with his pants down, in front of Olivia."

"Thank you. No further questions." Alex said, as Ellis got up.

"Detective what were you doing at an all women facility?"

"I was placed there by my Captain, also undercover, to help Benson find whatever she needed t find. She knew what she wanted. I kept her posted on this that I learned from the other detectives in our precinct."

"What was your position undercover?"

"I was a prison guard."

"So how, Detective Tutuola, did you know something was wrong?"

"My gut told me so, and I always follow my gut instinct."

"Is your gut mostly right?"

"Mostly."

"Objection, badgering," Alex declared, hoping to get Fin out of there.

"Sustained. Move it along counselor."

"No further questions."

Ellis had backed off. Now Alex had one more witness, the doctor who examined Harris after he was brought in.

"Your Honor, I have one more witness. Will you allow it?"

"Yes, Ms. Cabot, you may call your next witness."

"Prosecution calls Melinda Warner to the stand."

Melinda made her way to the stand, and was sworn in. She noticed Olivia's mood change from a non-committal mood, to a scared out of her mind mood. She was having another attack.

"Your Honor, before I give my testimony, may I go see Detective Benson? She is having another attack; maybe I can give her something to ease her."

"Yes, but tomorrow, you will give your testimony. I remind the court to not speak of what you have heard today. Court dismissed."

All rose and watched as the judge came off the stand, and Melinda went to Olivia. Elliot told her to meet her in the pit, and she can sleep it off. Melinda met Elliot there, and gave Olivia a sedative to relax her. She went to sleep, but fitfully. Every time Olivia closed her eyes, she saw the man who attacked her, Harris, and his complete attack. She began screaming out again, and Elliot was right there to help her through each nightmare.

The next day, Cragen went into the pit to see Olivia. Elliot was cuddling her, and she was rocking back and forth again, just like she had done in his office.

"Elliot, how is she?"

"The trial has really shaken her up."

"Well, it is about to start, does she want to go back in there?"

Olivia apparently heard them, got up, changed her clothes and told Elliot to go with her. She had to be there.

Melinda was placed back on the stand, reminded of her oath. Alex began questioning her, and she gave her honest answers.

"Dr. Warner, what was the key point in this case between Harris and the other victim?"

"Benson knew what the body looked like, and arrested him. He came to my office, pulled down his pants and showed me the mole. I have brought pictures."

"Exhibit A, your honor, the pictures of the defendant's private area.

"I'll allow it.", Judge Holloway claimed. The pictures were shown.

"Dr. Warner, what do we have here?"

"Each photo seen here is a shot in all directions of the defendant's privates, with one big mole on it. When the victim, Ashley, recounted the fact that her perpetrator had one, Detective Benson arrested him. When I asked her after the perp was taken from my office, how she would know, Detective Benson had claimed that she saw it, when he had her in the basement. I then realized that this pervert could have raped her. I asked her if she did, and she said that it was the closest that she's ever come."

"Great, no further questions, Thank you Melinda."

Ellis stood up and had no questions. He knew he was in the trenches on this one, and the prosecution wasn't backing down.

"The court will now take an hour break for the jury to reach a verdict. Court is dismissed."

Everyone got up and watched as the jury went out. Olivia wasn't in the room though; she was outside getting some much needed air. She couldn't even be around him, she was scared.

"Olivia, are you alright?" she heard from behind and realized that it was Alex and Melinda.

"Ladies, what happens, if he is found innocent? He's going to come after me."

"No way, he's not going anywhere. If that happens, we'll put around the clock spotters at your apartment and we will make sure Elliot is with you."

Olivia warmed just thinking that Elliot was there for her. She thought about the kiss, and knew that something was happening with them.

"Alex Cabot!" Alex answered her phone, while talking to Olivia.

"Jury's back, and believe me Liv, you would want to hear the verdict."

When they walked back into court, Harris smiled at Olivia. Olivia was shaken with fear, but it couldn't hide her nerves. The juror brought the judge the verdict that they have reached and when it was given back to her, she smiled.

"On the count of rape, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On two counts of assault, how do find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, Lowell Harris, guilty."

"The defendant will remain in prison for life. That's it folks. Court is adjourned."

It was happening; Liv's hopes were coming true. He was being put away. But Elliot somehow knew that this wasn't the end, as he saw Harris talking to his lawyer, before being whisked away.

He comforted Olivia and they were all pleased with the verdict. But no one knew exactly what Harris had up his sleeve. He was going to get Olivia Benson, and he knew exactly how to do it.


	4. Dates and Plans

Flying Without Wings Part 4

Chapter 4: Dates and Plans

Two days had passed since the trial, and the entire squad team at the Special Victims Unit had started to breathe a little easier. Olivia had seemed to have a lightness about her that was unavoidable to everyone. Elliot had seen her actually with a smile instead of a sullen look the entire day, and their partnership had grown to a new level. Melinda had given her some panic attack medication in case of emergency, but there was no need for it today. She felt at peace.

"Hey, Liv, can I ask you something?" Elliot said to her while she was looking over files and writing her DD5's.

"Yea, sure what's up?"

"Want to have dinner with me? Maureen said she'd watch the others and besides we deserve a little fun"

"El, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yea, I am", he said with a big grin.

"Well, I'd love to" and she flashed him one of her fabulous happy smiles that he had come to love.

She went around to his desk, and kissed him on the lips, right in front of John and Odafin. They whistled and hollered, but were happy that these two had finally realized that they belonged together. They had seen it in the early days, or what Elliot likes to call, The Kathy Days. Now that Elliot and Kathy were done, the dynamic duo can finally have happiness.

The evening came quicker than Liv would've liked, but nonetheless she was ready. He showed up at her apartment, promptly at seven with a bouquet of roses. Once the roses were in water, they went out for a spectacular evening that consisted of dinner, ice cream, and then they went back to her apartment, for chit chat. This was soon cut short by Elliot, who planted a big kiss right on Olivia's lips. She sighed in contentment and finally felt relaxed and free from worry. Little did she know that something was about to happen.

In jail, Harris had contacted a buddy of his on the outside to keep an eye out on Olivia. His buddy, Matthew Parker, was the other cop at Sealview, and had proved that was a big bully. He never liked Olivia, ever since those days in Sealview.

"So, track her down and follow her at a clear distance. You're going to help me get out of here, and then the fun begins. Parker, I want details of her house, dates, everything. We got to get her."

"Lowell, you got it. But how are we going to get you to escape?"

"Trust me; you're part of that plan. Here's what we are going to do. You're going to come in, looking for me, claiming you're delivering me to another prison, where they hold rape convicts. I want it to be legit, so claim that it is in upper Manhattan, Manhattan County Jail. Put me as the only convict that they want and you're here to deliver me. Tell them you could do it by yourself. When we get through the gate, we will drive a bit, and then you'll release me, and I'll get my revenge."

"You got it dude. See you in a few days, huh?"

Both men hung up and were pleasantly happy with the plan. They knew that this was perfect.

Back at the precinct the next morning, Elliot and Olivia had decided to tell Cragen about their relationship early and let him know that they still want to be partners.

"Captain, a word?"

"Yea, sure Liv, what's up?"

"There's been a development on a special case that you should be aware of."

"Oh, and what case is that?"

That's when Elliot walked up behind him and went to Olivia's desk, He simply said, "Ours. We're dating, and we want to remain partners."

The captain was silent for a moment. He had wanted this to happen, because he hated seeing Olivia so torn up by Kathy, and ultimately Elliot because he would get jealous when Olivia would go out on dates.

"I'm happy for both of you. I will work out something with the board. For now, get back to your case."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Elliot and Olivia knew that Don wouldn't betray them.

Olivia had phone call moments later.

"Detective Benson", she answered, but there was no reply. She repeated it twice. But still no response. It didn't freak her out because she thought that it was either a prank or it was victim too scared to talk.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked her.

"I don't know they wouldn't answer me."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"Trust me that am the farthest thing from my mind.

Meanwhile, at the prison, Harris and Parker's plan was working. Parker was talking to the police chief and waiting for the okay to take the prisoner to the other prison. He stated his case calmly, and his request was granted. They had no idea that this was an escape plan. Parker put Harris into the car, and drove off. He finally got far enough away, where he got out of the car, and escaped.

"Good luck man, go get that woman of yours. Just don't catch beforehand."

"I owe you one, drinks on me tomorrow. And we might have a guest, depending how quickly I can get to her,"

They both laughed, Parker undid the handcuffs, and let him go. Harris had one intent and one intent only, and that was to get Olivia where he wanted her the first time.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot were having a quiet dinner on the Upper East Side at a Chinese restaurant called Feng Shui. They both got some soup, and some fried rice, with some of the famous Egg Foo Young. When they received their fortunes in their fortune cookies, Liv read hers first. 'Love is in the air, you just got to search for it.' and Elliot's had read 'Take the time to notice the important things and leave the unimportant stuff behind', which was kind of ironic for them, because they had done that already.

Elliot dropped Liv off at her apartment, kissed her and left for they both had to get to work early the next day. The kiss last a while, and before he knew it, Elliot was being pulled upstairs to her apartment.

When they walked into her apartment, everything had been turned over, and the place was ransacked. Both detectives kicked into detective mode, drew their weapons and checked out the place. It was clear, but Olivia was now freaking out. She wondered who could have done this.

"El, who could have done this? Look at this mess!"

"I don't know Liv; we'll get CSU down here as soon as possible. I'm not going to leave you here alone tonight. Hell I don't think you should even stay here. They might return."

"Yea, El, can I stay with you, at least until this blows over?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart. I was even going to offer but you beat me to it."

She laughed, and walked into her bedroom to get some clothes. Her bedroom was worse.

"ELLIOT!" he heard her scream and ran to her bedroom. What he saw was worse than the living room and bathrooms combined. There was pictures everywhere, torn up in bits, and Olivia's things, covered in blood. She tried to pick some of the pictures up and realized that whoever did this had a sick, twisted mind. All the photos were torn, and the photos of Liv and Elliot were burned to a crisp. She couldn't find one picture of them. She had several from different times earlier that year. Whose blood was it? They would have to wait for CSU to get down here and Elliot knew he had to get them down here quick and also get Olivia the heck out of there. She was finally starting to get over Harris and now someone else is torturing her.


	5. The Proof

Flying without wings

Chapter 5: The Proof

Benson and Stabler were at Stabler's new apartment. All five of his kids were there and they were all watching a movie. The movie was Stuart Little, Eli's favorite move. Maureen had told her father that she heard from their mother today, and she's got a new boyfriend and living with him. But Elliot couldn't care less, now it was about him and Olivia. While they were watching the movie, the crime scene unit had been working non-stop on Olivia's apartment. Olivia knew that something had to be there, but was still scared that someone other than her natural instinct of Harris had done this.

Melinda had called them that night to tell Olivia and Elliot some important news.

"Benson." Olivia answered her phone.

"Hey girl, it's Melinda, How are you?"

"Honestly, Mel, I've been better. I am scared out of my mind of what's going to happen and the future."

"Well, I have the information here from the crime scene unit. They did uncover prints and picked up some of the blood that was there, so all we need to do is wait for my team to finish up the results."

"So we wait?"

"Yes, could you tell Elliot for me?"

"He heard every word. We have the phone on speaker and we sent the kids for ice cream. We didn't want them to freak out."

"So Melinda, how long do we have to wait?" Elliot asked, wanting to make sure that he was part of the investigation. He wanted to beat the person's skull in.

"Two days. Tonight we are going to process it, tomorrow we will run the scan and then on Monday we will know who did this. Liv, in the meantime, relax. Please."

"Don't you worry, Melinda, I've got her taken care of." Elliot said and they hung up.

The kids were just arriving back from getting ice cream.

"Daddy, me want you to have Red Velvet. I know you like that." Eli said and Elliot and Liv shared a smile to each other.

"Well, buddy that's very sweet of you, but what about Olivia?"

"Well, mommy can have Dream sickle, cuz she came to me in my dreams!"

"Thanks buddy."

Elliot was shocked that Eli called Olivia mommy. He wanted that for so long, but Kathy stood in the way. He was going to change all that. It had been a month since the news of the trial, and three months since the divorce. Elliot knew that Kathy was never a mom to him. She left right after Eli was born, he was just a baby, and she took off saying that she can't handle being married to a cop. Now he knows what he wants, and he wants Olivia.

Meanwhile, Olivia was thinking some things on her own as well. 'He called me mommy! Does he not remember Kathy? Should I tell him? I mean I want nothing more than to be a mother to him, and in his eyes, he sees me as his mother. I think we should wait until everything is taken care of with Harris, and then settle down to family.'

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown NYC, at a cheap motel, Harris sat there and thought about everything and how he was going to get Olivia back to him. He knew that Olivia was with Elliot given the pictures he saw and then tore up, but he wanted her all to herself. Then he realized that killing Matthew Parker in Olivia's bedroom was just the ticket to get the police thrown off of their game. He had thrown the body down the fire-escape and then when he had stashed in the bushes he took off. He was surprised, and proud of himself. But he forgot about one thing, evidence. They now have evidence of fingerprints that both men were in her apartment. How could he get that evidence, tamper with it and make it seem like it was Elliot's, now that was his next priority. He went out to his car moments later, and headed to her apartment. He had to figure this out, and he hoped and prayed that anything that belonged to Elliot had still been there, for him to use as a weapon.

Back at Elliot's, they had just settled in for the night, when the phone rang and it was the Elliot's cell phone, and he heard the Captain's ring tone. He had put two special ringtones on his phone: one for the captain and one for Liv. Elliot grabbed the phone, careful not to wake Liv, and went into the hallway.

"Stabler!"

"Hey, it's Cragen. How's our girl doing?"

"She was pretty shaken up after the mess that Harris made at her apartment. But she's sleeping now, and I don't want to bug her."

"I understand. But tomorrow, please bring her in and get back to work. Munch has even started missing you, and I know that Alex has been asking for Liv. So, it's the seven of you in that tiny apartment?"

Elliot laughed and said, "Yea, and get this, we all fit! Kathleen and Maureen have taken one room, Dickie and Lizzie are in another room and Eli is in the baby room. Then the master bedroom is of course me and Liv."

"That apartment of yours must be pretty nice to have four bedrooms."

"Well, Captain, it didn't. It had three bedrooms. 2 extra beds and 1 master. I converted the laundry room, which is in the hall into a small baby room for Eli."

"Alright father of the year, get some sleep and see you bright and early."

They hung up and Elliot went back to snuggling with Liv. She breathed a sigh of relief when he snuggled into her, and he knew that at once she was at peace.

Meanwhile, at Liv's apartment, Harris was ransacking the place again. He finally found a few things of Elliot's and rubbed them all over the apartment. He knew that this would throw everyone off of him, and be concerned that Elliot was the one who trashed Olivia's apartment.

The next day, the CSU team went back to gather more evidence. From a distance, Harris watched and smiled as they gathered what was left and brought it to the CSU unit. Melinda carefully examined everything and found out some disturbing news to her. She had to let Olivia know, but she knew that Elliot would never hurt Olivia.

Olivia had just awakened when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Benson, who is this?"

"It's Melinda, how quickly can you get here?"

"I am coming in at eight, which is in about an hour. Is that okay with you, or do you need me to come in sooner?"

"The sooner the better."

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Olivia said as she hung up and woke Elliot up.

"Hey, we need to go. Melinda's got something." He nodded and was ready in fifteen minutes tops. They stopped on the way to get coffee, and left for CSU.

When they got there, they could see that Melinda was struggling with urgent news. Something didn't feel right about this. Olivia knew that something was wrong, because Melinda wouldn't have called them first thing in the morning.

"I tested everything. We received some more things yesterday, and I put a rush on those things. The evidence shows that Matthew Parker was killed in your apartment, and that you killed him, Elliot."

They both were shocked. Not only was this impossible because he was with Olivia, but he didn't even know this Matthew Parker. Olivia began crying because she knew that Harris had trashed her apartment.

"Melinda, I'm not lying. Harris trashed my apartment. Didn't the old stuff have his prints?"

"Yes, this is why I ran his prints through everything and found that he was the one that did it. He must have tampered with the new evidence that we recovered yesterday."

But what Olivia couldn't get over was the name Matthew Parker. The name stuck out to her but couldn't put where he stuck out from. Then she remembered the prison at Sealview. It had to be one of the cops that were there. She needed to talk to Fin, since he had posed as a cop. They thanked Melinda and went back upstairs to their unit. Luckily, Fin was there.

"Hey, Fin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Liv, what's up?"

"Do you remember Sealview? Do you remember a Matthew Parks?"

He thought about it and said, "He was the cop, who first had you in the mess hall. Remember he was the one that held you down when the chaos started with trying to find out what happened to Risa Tyler. Why what's going on?"

Elliot then spoke up, seeing how Liv was getting uncomfortable with the topic. "He was killed in her apartment. Blood work came back positive for him."

"he was real good friends with Harris, maybe he helped Harris escape and when he wasn't needed anymore, Harris thought that it would be a good idea for him to die. But why you're apartment?"

"To prove that this was him and he was back to torture me." Liv said and she began to shake.

"Liv, don't go there. Harris is a son of a bitch who needs to be in prison."

"Elliot, you don't understand, I am always there. I thought the trial and Harris was behind me and this just proves that it's not."

"He thinks because he gave us a turn of events with the DNA tampering, he's going to get away with this. No way in hell. I am going to be by your side always."

Liv smiled but was still scared. She knew that Harris was a sly, son of a bitch, but she didn't know he would go this far. He had to be stopped, but how was Olivia's only question.


	6. Taken

Flying Without Wings Part 6

Chapter 6: Taken

Harris was beginning to think that he was running out of options in order to get Olivia back. But he had one more trick up his sleeve. He secretly got an apartment, a few apartments down in the same complex as Elliot. He wanted to be as close as he could be to watch for an opportunity to capture his prisoner. He watched each night since the attack on her apartment, how the two detectives walked in and out of the apartment, hand in hand, completely unaware that he was there and in love.

Elliot had talked his kids into giving Olivia a surprise birthday party on the Sunday evening after the attack. It was her birthday after all. Maureen would keep Olivia busy by taking her shopping for a perfect dress, but not giving any hints as to what the night was going to bring. Kathleen and Lizzie helped their dad set up the decorations, Dickie had spent his time getting the cake from the store and he took Eli with him. He let Eli pick the cake type and what he wanted; Dickie knew that Olivia would love. They had everything set in three hours tops. There was not one thing out of place. And Elliot knew that he was giving her a special gift, and hoped that the answer was "YES!" He had told his kids and they were happy about it. Olivia and Elliot had only been dating for a little over two months but working together, kind of made up for it.

"Maureen, why are we doing this? I can't wear something of my own?"

"Trust me, Liv; you'd want to find the perfect ensemble for tonight. Find something that Dad's going to love seeing you in."

"Well I'd really like the black dress over there, and besides it covers the lumps and the bumps, if you know what I mean, but your father has seen me in so much black. It's just customary for our work."

"Well then go with another color. Make it special for just one night."

That's when they walked by the White House Black Market Store. Maureen saw the perfect romantic dress for her dad's special evening with Olivia. Olivia was walking away, but she pulled her inside the store, and told her to wait inside the dressing room, while she found the dress. Olivia didn't even have a say so, because she knew what was being planned. Maureen found a sales representative and asked her if they carried anything red, long and figure flattering. The sales representative knew exactly what she was talking about. She went and grabbed a beautiful deep romantic red dress with an A-Line skirt. It was rushed at the top with a few roses at the waist. It was perfect. Maureen found Olivia's size, and didn't even let Olivia try it on. She bought it, and then went to get Olivia.

"But, Maureen, I didn't try anything on."

"Its okay, Liv, I wanted to hurry and I knew that you are detail oriented and would want everything for this night to be perfect, so I chose a dress for you. Now come on. We're already a bit late."

"Late for what? Mo, what aren't you telling me?"

"Sorry, I can't reveal that information." Maureen said as she smiled, got into the car and Olivia drove home. She kept trying to get information out of her, but Maureen was silent. Now Maureen knew that Olivia had to change and somewhere fast. They were approaching the street that the apartment was on. But Maureen knew that they had a downstairs bathroom.

"Liv, before you go upstairs, put this on. I've got everything in here."

Olivia nodded and went off to find the bathroom. Maureen ran upstairs, made the special knock and went inside, knowing all too well that Olivia would go looking for her, and this is where she would look first.

But Olivia didn't realize that someone was in the restroom with her. So once she got into the dress, she saw someone coming up behind her. She started screaming at the realization of who it was. It was Harris.

"Hello my pretty Olivia. I wanted to talk to you. You know, get to know you a bit better before the big event tonight."

"You, what are you doing here? What's tonight?"

"No Olivia. You can't find that out yet." He grabbed her and took off to his car. Her screams could not be heard however, as they got farther and further away from the apartment building to the car. He put a chloroform rag over her mouth and nose and she was out in seconds. He began driving away to a hidden location that he had already planned out.

Meanwhile back at the Stabler's. Elliot was becoming worried. Was Olivia standing him up? Did Maureen give her hints and she figured it out, and gave him the answer by running? He questioned Maureen about the last time she saw Olivia.

"Dad, she was going into the bathroom. She texted me about the beautiful dress I bought her today. I wanted everything to be special for you too. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't come back to check on things here, she would be here and everything would have gone like the way we planned."

"She asked you to be alone while she changed, and you let her. It's not her fault Maureen. We'll find her. She couldn't have gotten far. I have her keys that you gave me. Go downstairs and check the bathroom. Then we will know something's wrong if she's not in there."

Maureen went downstairs and did as her father had asked her to. But in the bathroom, she found an empty restroom, Olivia's bags and purse. Now Maureen knew someone took her. But how was she going to break this to her father?

"Dad, Liv wasn't in the bathroom. I found everything that I gave her to get herself beautified. Someone took her. What are we going to do?"

"I knew it. I know who did this too. After trashing her apartment, he had to have her and sink this low. He's a dead man." Just then, his cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Stabler."

"Detective, I'm sure you have figured out by now that Olivia has stood you up. She decided to go with me, and there will be no way that you will find her. I have her now and she belongs to me."

"Harris, you touch her, and you're a dead man. May I speak with her?"

"She's knocked out right now. But she came willingly when I threatened your life and your lovely kids' life. She wanted your life more than her own. How sweet." Harris said sarcastically,

"Mark my words Harris; you will not get away with this." Elliot said angrily, and saw that his kids were now in the room. They had been in the kitchen eating dinner, and now they were interested in whoever the phone call was from.

Harris laughed and then hung up. Elliot was raging mad. He told his kids to come with him to the station. He had to let the others know that Olivia was taken and had to get their help in finding her. He told the kids that it would be alright, but prayed silently to himself that Olivia would return to him, safe and sound. But Elliot knew Harris was an evil son of a bitch, who wouldn't stop until he has completely destroyed Olivia. Elliot knew that he had to do whatever he could do to get his love back!


	7. Gotta get to her Fast

Flying Without Wings: Part 7

Chapter 7: Got to Find her FAST

Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Eli, and Lizzie all walked into the SVU precinct together. When Munch and Fin saw that Elliot looked a bit distraught and upset, and so were the kids, they made a plan to try and get the kids occupied so that they can talk to their colleague. Cragen saw this as well, and then the three co-workers went into action.

"Hey, guys, what brings you all here?" Fin said first.

"Mommy's gone", little Eli said and he started to cry. Fin could see that Elliot was near tears, so Fin took Eli from Elliot, and tried to get Dickie to go with him, to explain to him Elliot saw them walk into the back room, where they question kids.

Kathleen chimed up and said, "We got to find her, she may be in trouble. Uncle John, please help us find her." Munch came over to them, nodded and then took all the girls aside, The Captain went over to Elliot and hugged him.

"Elliot, when did you find this out? Do you know who took her?"

"This happened all because I was trying to make a special evening for Liv. The pervert that did this is Harris and he must have heard us talking somewhere about the special night. Or he tapped our phones and listened in on our conversations. Either way, Harris found her in the bathroom downstairs in my apartment complex. When she was changing, she must have seen him and trying to fight back but he was obviously stronger. Captain, he's got her and I intend to bring him home."

Cragen had heard Eli say 'Mommy' and thought that he was talking about Kathy. But then when Elliot told the story, he sank to a chair and began to analyze the situation. Olivia had been the one kidnapped and they needed to find her, given the lengths that this man had gone to before.

Meanwhile with Olivia, Harris had driven for a good half hour until they reached some sort of house. Olivia had awakened once Harris stopped the car, the chloroform that he had given her was not that strong and she woke up instantly. He urged her to get inside the house and then wait for him. She did as she was told, but also looked for ways that she can escape. They were no ways to get out. Except for the door, in which was locked and bolted several different times after Harris had gotten in. He lead her down to "the special Valentine room", which had a heart shaped bed, and photos of Olivia all over the place. He had brought these with him from prison.

"You're one sick bastard. You think that just because you are obsessed with me, that I'm just going to give in freely. Better think twice."

He slapped her across her face for mouthing off to him. He then stripped her, and he undid his pants. She knew what was coming and tried to avoid him doing this to her, but the bastard held her head just as he had done in the prison. Olivia began screaming and crying, remembering that this is mostly exactly how it happened all those years ago. He had finally had her right where he wanted her: scared, alone, and all his.

He put a finger to his mouth and taped her mouth. He tied her hands and took out a cell phone. He proceeded to take pictures with his phone. He was going to have some fun, while getting what he wanted. He sent the picture to Elliot, and made the call.

Meanwhile, Elliot sat in Cragen's office, talking about everything that happened for the millionth time and what was going to happen if Harris hadn't captured her. Then he heard his phone ringing, and it was a ring that wasn't in his favorites, so he knew that it must be related to a case. But when he checked the caller ID, he instantly recognized it. It was Harris.

"Hello, Detective."

"Hi, where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you should be finding out soon. Check your messages."

Elliot checked his messages but also made a motion for Cragen to track the phone. The message on his phone made Elliot's heart skip a few beats. It was Olivia's image that Harris had taken of her, he showed it to the captain, who urged on the Tech Unit for the trace.

"Now you see what I have done, and…"

"Wait, can I talk to her, take the tape off her mouth you idiot."

Harris thought about it for a minute. He agreed. Taking the tape off, he put the phone to Olivia's ear.

"Liv, can you hear me. I'm coming. Hang on there."

"El, help!" she said with whimpers. He knew she was hurting and scared.

"Time's up detective, now I have to go have some fun."

"If you hurt her, it's going to be the end of your life."

Both ends hung up the phone and Elliot looked at the Captain.

"Please tell me we got it."

The Captain nodded and gave Elliot the address. Harris was going to pay.

But Harris knew that Elliot would've gone to the cops, so before they came, he had to get what he wanted from Olivia. He took off his pants and plunged himself into her. He raped her three times.

Each time you could hear Olivia screaming for him to stop. "NO, don't! Get off me. No, stop, don't do it! No more, no! Help, someone help."

Finally he quit raping her, drugged her with the Rohypnol that he had in the house for previous encounters, put his clothes on, and ran from the house. He had to get out of there before the cops had gotten him, but it was too late. He heard the sirens coming from behind the yard and they surrounded the house. Olivia just stayed on the bed, where he left her and cried. She didn't know what else to do. She had just been violated in a way that no woman would want, not once but three times. It was horrible. The worst part was the she was starting to come in and out of consciousness. She saw him with the syringe but didn't know what was in it. She kept going in and out of consciousness and the last thing before going out once more before the cops arrived was "Help me."

When the cops arrived, all of the remaining SVU detectives, except for Munch had been waiting outside for orders. Munch had to stay behind and watch the kids. Elliot couldn't wait much longer, Liv needed him. He could feel it. The captain then gave the orders to the police officers there in charge of handling Harris. They were told to get him out and to the precinct. Fin and Elliot were going to go in for Olivia, but if they ran into Harris, they could stop him.

They knocked on the door, and Harris came out. He said that he didn't know what the problem was and had no intention of coming out. Elliot knew he was faking, but what really set Elliot off was that he had just seen Harris toss something to the side, to the garbage. He handed the prisoner over to the cops and then Fin picked up what was thrown.

"It's a syringe. Son a bitch drugged Liv."

They put it in the pouch for testing, and went to find Liv. He went around the house searching for her, and didn't know that there was this special room. He felt a certain urge to go look in the back of the house for a room. He called Fin over, and then he went in. Fin noted the room's name, and shook his head.

"Prick thought this was a romantic getaway. He had a "Valentine Room", he told the captain. "Elliot wanted to do it alone."

Opening the door to the room, Elliot saw the photo that was sent to him by his feet. Then he looked up and saw the most horrifying image of all: Olivia unconscious on the bed.  
"Liv!" He went to her, covered her, and called the captain.

"Call a bus! Now, we've got her, but she's unconscious. I'm staying here."

He sat down next to her and kept trying to bring her from unconsciousness. He called her name several times, kissed her, and shook her, but nothing. If Olivia was gone, how would he survive? How would he tell the kids? Just then, Olivia started to come out of another spell. She barely opened her eyes, saw a man there, and began to scream. Elliot tried to calm her, but she passed out again after a few minutes. He knew that Harris had to pay!


	8. Unveiling the Truth

Part 8 Flying Without Wings

Chapter 8: Unveiling the Truth

Olivia Benson was rushed to the hospital. Elliot went with her every step of the way, until the doctors told him that he couldn't. While he waited, the kids came to the hospital with Munch and Fin and Cragen. They all waited on news on their special detective that kept that family together, even when times were bad.

"El, quit worrying man, she'll be fine. Doctors will be out shortly."

"Fin, I saw the bruises and the pain she endured on her body. He beat her man. I can't lose her, not now, not when I…"

"Eh, when you what El?" the captain chimed in, hearing the detectives talking.

Elliot took one look at the captain, and then his oldest daughters. He reached into his pocket, where the ring still stood, and pulled out a beautiful black satin box with a bow.

"May I?" Cragen asked, not wanting to invade in his detective's private life, but since this case was different, he had to know. At Elliot's nod, he opened the box, and all three detectives looked on as they saw a beautiful yellow diamond with small diamond chips around it. Elliot was going to propose to Olivia.

"I can't lose her Don, not like this."

"Elliot, we have to have faith. She'll be okay."

The doctor came out and said "Whose here for Detective Olivia Benson?"

When the four detectives stood up, the doctor strode over to them.

"Which one of you is the immediate family?"

Elliot was becoming impatient. He wanted to know if she will be okay. Don and Fin held him back and Munch answered her.

"We're the only family she has. We have permission to hear the results."

"Well she has bruises around the head, neck, shoulders, stomach and pelvic area. We did run a rape kit, and yes we have evidence that she was raped. We cleared the Rohypnol from her system. I'm guessing it wasn't long before she was rescued that she was given the dosage because she woke up during the examination and wanted one person: Elliot. Now which one of you is Elliot?"

"I am. Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me. I am going to refrain from having a lot of visitors for right now, she needs her rest. She's been through a great ordeal."

The detectives nodded and Fin and Munch put their hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot followed the doctor to her room and when he saw her lying there, he broke down. When Olivia felt him grab her hand, she woke up. She began reliving the attack, thinking the attacker was in the room.

"No, don't hurt me. Let me go. Let me go. Get off!"

"Liv, calm down, it's me, it's Elliot, and you're safe." The doctors came rushing in, hearing her monitors go insane. They pushed him out of the way, and continued to work on her. After giving her a sedative, Elliot was led out of the room by the doctor he spoke with earlier.

"She's okay, she had a panic attack. She must have been having a nightmare, and the touch triggered a wakeup call. She will have to adjust to you being there again and not her attacker. You can be in the room with her, but let her come to you."

Elliot nodded, and went back in the room to see Olivia. The others came running when they saw the doctors rushing in to a room. They knew it was Olivia's room, and went to see if any changes had occurred.

"Elliot?"

"Captain, I don't know what happened. I'm sitting here next to her, and went to grab her hand when she was having a nightmare. She began screaming out and the vitals and everything went insane. I feel like I can't even help her."

"Give it some time. She'll come around. Once she realizes that it's you and not Harris, she'll let you in. Trust me, within time our girl will be as good as new."

Olivia began having another nightmare. Elliot tried to help her, and this time, she woke up and crumbled into his arms. She recognized him and that was a start. Elliot just sat there holding her, letting her cry in his arms, letting her release anything she had been feeling. Even Elliot, who is usually the strong one, let out a few tears. It was then that Cragen realized how much these two meant to each other, to him and to the entire precinct. He knew what he had to do. The captain left the room and went to call IAB.

"Liv, you'll be fine. Trust me, tell me what happened, and believe me Harris will pay."

But at the mention of his name, Olivia started to cry harder, and shake. The man who hurt her terrorized her, and she didn't want to relive that. Elliot saw this and held her tightly, knowing full well that it was going to haunt every fiber in her being.

After two days spent in the hospital, Olivia was released. The Rohypnol was out of her system and she was feeling a lot better, physically. Emotionally, she was a complete wreck. It was only a few days after the attack, and she was dealing with the aftermath of the rape. She knew that Alex would come by later that day and get her statement. But was she ready? She would definitely have to find out.

Elliot saw her fear and resentment as they walked into the precinct that afternoon. The entire crew was there and each of them reminded her that it was going to be okay, and that she was doing the right thing. But as Olivia walked through the group, showing hints of smiles to each one of her co-workers, Elliot saw her near tears once again. He went around to Cragen, who was last in giving her some comfort, and waited for her. When she saw him, she quietly walked to his open arms and cried into his shoulder. He told the others to see if a room was available so that they can be alone. Fin told him that an interrogation room was ready and he walked with her to the room. Once they got in there, Olivia sat down at a table, and he sat down beside her. He enveloped her into his arms and reminded her that he was there for her.

With a knock on the door, Alexandra Cabot came walking in. She saw Olivia's emotional state and asked her if she was ready.

"Liv, are you ready? We can wait if you need some time."

"No, he hurt me bad and I want him to pay and get everything over with."

Alex nodded and waited for Liv to start her tale. Alex placed a tape recorder on the table, and the other detectives watched on from outside. Elliot stood by her, and put his hands on her shoulders. Olivia motioned for him to sit next to her and he did.

"Olivia what happened? How did he get to you?"

"Maureen and I had just returned from buying things at the mall. She pulled me into the bathroom to freshen up, and get ready for a special evening. She told me that it was going to be the best night of my life. She left me alone, because I had asked her to. I guess now that I think about it, I should have asked her to stay. I shouldn't have asked her to go, if I would have told her not to, maybe…"

"Liv, this isn't your fault. You're a victim. There's no one to blame but Harris." Elliot said, comforting her. Alex noted this on her steno pad, but let the detectives help each other.

"Anyway," Olivia started up again, "I was in the bathroom getting ready, when I looked in the mirror to do my makeup. I wanted to look so wonderful for you". She said as she looked to Elliot. "When I looked in the mirror, he was there. I guess he snuck in, while I was in one of the stalls putting on the dress. He came at me, and I warned him not to. But he kept coming, I began to scream, but he shot the first person that came in, which was a young lady from 1H. I recognized her, and he knew that she could tell the cops, so he shot her. Then he brought me to his vehicle, and chloroformed me. When I came to, we had pulled into a house that my guess was about forty minutes or so, away from Manhattan. I didn't want to go inside, but he forced me with a gun. He brought me to the valentine room. He said he kept this room for his immediate special guests." she stated this and began to cry.

Elliot paused the recorder, and gathered her into his arms. He knew she was hurting and it was hard for her to even divulge this information, but she was doing it. He kept telling her 'You're doing great', but she didn't believe him. She thought that this was wrong, because he warned her that if she told, more bad things would happen to her.

"Olivia, if you're not able to continue, we can do this later. I understand." Alex said, but Olivia wanted to get this out. She kept persisting that they continue.

"He brought me to the Valentine Room, and sat me on the bed. He gave me some alcohol, and then proceeded to strip me off my clothes. I tried to get away, but he cuffed me to the bed, and put tape around my mouth. He took his pants off and raped me, three times, hitting me, and beating me whenever I would whimper or scream out. He didn't like that. When he was finished, he told me that he hoped that this would turn into a more frequent situation, and took a picture of us together. I was out of it for a few minutes after that." Olivia broke down again, remembering every detail and beginning to shake.

"Alex, that's when he called me and sent me a photo of them, I printed this photo out for the trial." Elliot said as he showed her the picture. Alex gasped and looked at Liv. She was horrified that her friend had to go through this. Now she wanted justice.

"Can you tell me when he slipped you the drug?"

"Honestly, I was in and out and can't remember exactly when, but once when I came to, I saw him with a syringe and needle, and he definitely used it in me. I don't know where he stuck me, because I was out of it again."

"Detective you did great. We'll nail him." Alex said as she hit the pause button on the recorder and smiled at Olivia. The hard part of unveiling the truth was over.

"I'm going to get you a warrant for his place, Elliot. I want you to find everything we need." Alex said as she left the room. Olivia was still traumatized by telling. Now was she going to get raped again, as Harris promised? Would Elliot leave her? These questions and more were playing over and over again in her mind.

Elliot saw the wheels turning and tried to get her to relax. "Liv, breathe. You did great. This is the hardest part about the aftermath. You did it!"

"But Elliot, what's going to happen now? With the case? With the trial? With us?" Olivia responded, and shakily said the last part. She didn't want to think that Elliot was going to leave her, but you never know.

"Oh, no, no, no! Liv, I'm not going to leave you. Listen to me, you are my light. You are the one thing that I look forward to seeing every day. You are not to blame for his actions and yes he will probably go to trial and you'll have to testify, but you'll be okay. We'll be okay. Don't worry honey, everything will be perfect. You'll have that fantasy of yours in no time."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, but still had the questions playing in her mind. She wanted to believe him, but with everything that is going to happen in the future, she was still uncertain. But she knew that Elliot was sincere in his tone and what was going to happen.


	9. Same Case, More Charges

Part 9 Flying Without Wings

Chapter 9: Same case, more charges

Olivia Benson was alone in the pit, where she sometimes caught sleep during extremely long cases, but she wasn't sleeping. In fact, her mind kept spinning. She was wondering if she was doing the right thing. She knew she'd want to stay at the station, so she told Elliot to pack a bag for her. She also told him that she wanted to be alone, so she could think everything threw. He understood her request, but didn't leave the station. In fact, he stayed at his desk the whole night, concerned about the woman that he cared for. When Cragen saw him still sitting there in the morning, but this time he had his feet propped up and leaned back to catch some sleep, the captain didn't want to wake him. He knew if Elliot was here, Olivia must be in the pit trying to mull things over. The Captain went upstairs slowly and opened the door to the pit. What he saw made him extremely angry at Harris. He saw an image of a detective that he used to respect, and care for. He saw a shell of Olivia Benson. Liv had been sitting on her bunk, shaking, but staring blankly ahead. It was as though sleep would bring back any nightmare she had. She didn't want to remember the pain, and the suffering that she went through while she was with Harris.

"Liv, did you get any sleep at all?"

She shook her head and tried to speak, but when she did it came out as a whisper. Cragen had to lean down to hear it.

"I tried."

"Court's in two and a half hours, you sure you want to do this?" He said, sitting next to her.

Olivia looked up and into her captain's eyes. Not only was he her captain, her commanding officer, but he was a friend, and father figure. The minute she made the connection to his eyes, she broke down into his shoulder. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Elliot to get in there. Liv needed him.

"Liv, Elliot's on his way up. I've got to see what's going on today. Will you be alright for a few moments?"

She nodded and slowly returned to her position that she was in when he came in, sullen, scared, staring into space. When the Captain walked out, he saw Elliot coming up the stairs. He looked at the captain and said, "Is she alright?"

"She didn't sleep, and she is in bad shape. I almost think that court's too early for her, it may break her again, and we've all seen what that may bring."

Elliot nodded and went inside. The way Olivia Benson was sitting and just staring into space broke his heart. It hurt him to the very core.

"Olivia baby, are you alright?"

"How can I face him today? How am I supposed to testify and tell a court what that man did to me while he's sitting right in front of me?"

"You're going to be fine; everything's going to turn out fine. I am going to be sitting next to Alex, and when you need me, I'm there."

"El, but he's going to be sitting there, looking at me, staring at me. How can I avoid this?"

"Just look at me. Only me."

Olivia nodded. Elliot knew she had to shower and change, so he brought her to the bathroom, ran her water and told her that she needed to shower. She nodded. While she was in the shower, he wanted to get Alex to agree to the arrangement.

"Alex, I'm glad I caught you!"

"Elliot, make it short, I'm preparing our girl's case. Believe me, this time he'll be put away for a long time."

"Listen, I want to sit at the prosecution table with you while Olivia is testifying. She needs me there."

Alex nodded, and said "Okay, but after, please take your respective seats behind me. Now, will you please excuse me?"

He nodded and watched her prepare the case as he left the office. He went back to check on Olivia. When he walked into the pit, she was just coming out of the bathroom in a red blouse, black pant suit combination. She looked powerful.

"Liv, you look amazing. You look like you can take on the world!"

She thanked him and he pulled her into a hug. She pulled back, kissed him and he was amazed.

"Well, you must have had a pretty good shower."

"I just realized he was running my life, and I don't want that."

Elliot nodded and told her how proud he was of her. He knew that soon she would be back to normal, and they would be back on track to where she had always dreamed, walking down the aisle.

"Court's ready, you guys!" Fin said as he stuck his head in the pit.

"Here we go. Come with me, El?"

"Duh, Liv, you know I'm going to be by your side. Remember I talked to Alex and she's allowing me to sit next to you."

Olivia nodded and off they went to the courthouse. Olivia didn't realize it at first, but the entire SVU precinct had been down there to be there for her. She nodded her head and smiled. It was time to face the music.

"Court case docket three fifty four, People versus Lowell Harris. Judge Holloway presiding, all rise please."

When the judge entered, she asked what the charges were. The bailiff told her rape, assault, assault with drugs, and murder. The judge looked surprised to see that this was the same man that was in her court room a few weeks ago. She asked what the people were asking.

Alex replied, "Remand, your honor. He needs to be in solitude in prison for what he has done."

Harris' lawyer, Jo Marlowe, replied "My client only wanted the love of his life back, solitude isn't necessary."

Judge Holloway replied, "We'll see about that won't we, Ms. Marlowe. Using that excuse Mr. Harris will get you right where you are now, in prison for the rest of your life, so the defense better come up with another form of persuasion. As for the defense you may call your first witness."

The defense attorney called many of Harris' friends who worked with him before and each one of them said how great of a cop he was and that this was all a misunderstanding. Then they called Harris up, and he gave his side of the story. But Elliot saw right through it.

"We have nothing further, Your Honor. Your turn, counselor."

Alex saw right through the defense's case and proceeded to ask questions to Harris, but Harris had these answers rehearsed. He was prepared, but Alex was smarter. After questioning him, the judge allowed for Alex to call her first witness.

"The prosecution calls our victim, Olivia Benson to the stand."

Olivia walked right up and so did Elliot. Since the judge knew the history with these two, she didn't question Elliot's tactics by sitting on the prosecution table. She was sworn in, and Olivia sat down, looking right at Elliot.

"Detective Benson, you're here again? Please tell the jury why."

"Well. Somehow my attacker got free, tracked me down, trashed my apartment, and killed his friend. He also kidnapped me, drugged me, and raped me and this time, he broke me even harder."

"But how did he escape, because as you can recall, he was in prison?"

"He got his friend Parker to bail him out, get him down here to Manhattan, trash my apartment, and then killed Parker. He was of no use to him anymore."

"So tell the court what happened on the day of June 5 of this year."

"Well, my partner's daughter and I were going to take a trip to the mall. Something was suspicious and I kept asking what was going on, but no one would tell me. When we returned from shopping, Maureen pushed me into a bathroom to change and get ready for my evening with my partner. That's when Harris kidnapped me, and drugged me. When I came to, we were several miles away at a house. I knew that we were still in New York, I just couldn't figure out where. Harris then told me to go into a special room that he had prepared for me. When I walked down the hall, the room stuck out. It was called the Valentine Room. I didn't want to go in, but he made me. He then threatened to hurt my friends if I didn't do exactly as he wanted me to. Then he proceeded to rape me. He knocked me out afterwards, put tape over my mouth and then raped me twice more. He took pictures with his camera phone and sent them to my partner, who finally traced the phone and found me."

"Then what happened?"

"Go on Liv, you can do this", Elliot said as the judge looked at him suspiciously. Alex explained to Judge Holloway, that he was there to help her through this rough time. Judge Holloway nodded and allowed Olivia to continue. But she couldn't. She started having a panic attack and screaming out, "NO! Don't Hurt Me! Please, stop, NO!"

Judge Holloway had remembered this case well from before and allowed a five minute recess to let Olivia gather herself. Elliot came right up to the stand and held her. She began crying into his shoulder, and shaking.

"I can't do this. He's looking at me, leering at me. I'm remembering it all."

"Liv, I'll go ask the judge if someone like Elliot can testify now, and he can tell the rest of your story. Would that make you feel better?" Alex asked, hoping that getting her away from Harris would help. She nodded and Alex left for the chambers. A few moments later, she returned and said that the judge allowed it. It was getting too hard for Olivia to deal with the attack and reveal it to the world, with Harris there in front of her.

Olivia was led off the stand and the judge explained why after the five minutes were up. Elliot was sworn in and Alex began her questioning.

"So how would you say you are related to the victim?"

"I am her boyfriend, and partner."  
"What did she tell you happened after he raped her?"

"She told me that when she came to again, after the rape, she saw a needle and a syringe. She knew he was going to drug her and he did. He put three dosages of Rohypnol, a date rape drug that makes you forget what happened. But since he gave it to her after the rape, she remembered everything."

"So how did you find our victim?"

"I found her unconscious in the Valentine Room on the bed, with the tape on her mouth."

The court was shown the evidence of the syringe, tape and needle that was used by Harris.

"Objection, you can't prove that this is what he used." Marlowe said, trying to appease her side of the story.

"But we can, Judge Holloway. We tested these for prints and they came back positive. Everything that we have here is in fact Harris'."

"No further questions."

Since the defense didn't have a case, Elliot was able to sit with Liv. He returned to the seat and she grabbed his hand.

The court was given permission to have the jury make their decision. They went into deciding room. After several days of communicating the jury was ready to make their decision.

"How do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, guilty on all charges."

Benson breathed a sigh of relief. Now that they had him in prison, they just had to wait a few days for sentencing. She prayed that this scumbag would get a life sentence. He definitely deserved it. Elliot knew that Olivia was relieved at the trial, but still the fear of a short sentence was written on her face.

"Liv, let's go out tonight. I have something very important I want to ask you later."

"Okay, but El, let me go home and change."

"No need, I brought clothes here. Maureen dropped it off earlier."

"She's an amazing woman." Olivia said as she smiled.

At six pm that evening, Elliot and Olivia strode out of the precinct, and went to the finest restaurant in town. Olivia thought that this was too fancy, but it proved to be worth every penny. After the bread came, the waiter had the cue from Elliot to bring the best champagne.

"Olivia, I have wanted to do this for a few weeks now, and it was a bad time for both of us. But now that that's all over, I want to do something. Liv, I love you. I love every minute we share together and I want to be there for you for as long as I can. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Elliot I will!" It was finally happening, she was going to get the happily ever after that she deserved and nothing stood in her way!


	10. Relaxation

Flying without wings

Chapter 10: Relaxation

Now she could breathe. Harris was officially behind bars. On Tuesday, the sentencing would occur. But she didn't care. She had accomplished what she had wanted to do: put Harris behind bars, and she had gotten the man of her dreams. Eliot and Olivia were getting married. She still couldn't believe that after all of her taunts, and everything that she had been through lately, he still wanted to be with her. But everything was the way she wanted it to be since the day she met Elliot twelve years ago.

On Tuesday, she arrived at the courthouse and waited for sentencing process to begin. She had sat in on countless sentencing hearings, but this one was personal. She wanted this to be over as soon as it started. Harris was brought in, and he looked right into Olivia's eyes, and smirked. Harris saw that Olivia's protector, Elliot was not there for her and this made him happy. Olivia's fear returned and she wished that Elliot hadn't taken that case. Yes, Cragen was with her, but that was not enough. Cragen could tell she was nervous and when the judge came in. he grabbed her hand and said "Relax Liv, he'll get life." But she felt like she couldn't breathe, like the smirk that Harris gave her was a punch to the stomach.

"This hearing is to decide how long Lowell Harris should be imprisoned for his crimes." the judge said, and Olivia held her breath.

Testimonies for his crimes were given and there was one witness that Liv didn't know about. It was Cragen. When Cragen gave his testimony, he showed clear concern for the public, and also for his detective. He said that he told her to go to Sealview, feared for her life, and then when she recounted what happened to him, it broke his heart. After all, Don was like a father to Olivia.

The sentencing hearing lasted about an hour. After each testimony was given, the judge called for a ten minute recess, so she can look over her notes and decide on a proper sentence. The judge however, had heard about this case from Elizabeth Donnelly, a colleague of hers, and was disgusted. She personally wanted this man in prison for ever, but had to play by the rules.

After ten minutes, the judge walked back in and every one stood to greet the judge. When she nodded, everyone took their seats and Liv held Don's hand for reassurance that he was there. She didn't know that Elliot had returned a moment ago from tailgating a perpetrator and he slid in next to her. Don smiled at Elliot and Liv allowed him to kiss her on the forehead. He mouthed to Don 'How are things going?' and Don mouthed 'Sentence is about to be delivered. El, she's scared to death!' Elliot nodded and gripped Olivia's hand tighter.

"I have made my decision. Lowell Harris, I hereby sentence you to life in prison. You will receive no parole and there will be no way that you can get out again. In fact, you are being placed in prison as a high risk prisoner and I'm sure that you will live your pathetic life in solitude. Court is adjourned."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Elliot. Don shook Elliot's hand and they walked out to tell the others. Olivia kissed Elliot once they were outside the courtroom. Life was getting better.

Elliot had a surprise waiting at the precinct for Olivia. The captain had already been filled in on the events and was perfectly fine with it. In fact, earlier when Elliot was supposed to be tailgating a perpetrator, he was actually getting everything ready to go for a trip. He told Olivia that he had to go tailgate this guy to get her suspicions out of his hair.

When they arrived back at the precinct, Olivia saw what looked like a present on her desk. She opened the card and knew that this was going to be an engagement present from one of her co-workers. But when she read that it was from her fiancée, Olivia got suspicious. She wanted to know what he got her, and looked at him quizzically.

"You got to open it first, sweetie. Then, you'll find out what it is!" Elliot said, trying to hide his happiness. Olivia ripped open the gift. It had a bikini, a seashell, and two plane tickets to the Cancun, Mexico. She was speechless. She couldn't believe that they were going away.

"I figured since everything has been stressful lately with Harris, that we both deserve a vacation. I booked this trip because I knew we had to get away from everything."

"But, what about our cases? The captain couldn't have allowed this."

"Fin and Munch are taking our cases for the week. Besides, the captain gave me permission to do this. Actually, he told me to do this. He knew that after the sentencing today, that you needed a break. He told me that I should book everything this morning. That's where I was all morning, and packing everything we needed with the help of Maureen and Kathleen for your stuff. Oh and your bags are waiting for you, but save that bikini for us…later."

"Well then, I'm off to the beach! Thanks, Fin and Munch. Tell Casey and Alex thanks too. You all have helped me so much."

"Go on lovebirds, get out of here." Munch said.

Olivia and Elliot left for their trip. Olivia's excitement had shown all the way to Cancun. There were a few times where Elliot had to laugh at her, because she was acting like Eli in a candy store. But he knew that she was happy. They were away from everything that had to do with Manhattan for a while and it was just going to be the two of them. Together.

"Vacation was a brilliant idea El, look at this place! It's amazing."

"Olivia my dear, I did all this to please you. I have hid my feelings for so long and when I told you how I felt, I was hoping that you wouldn't turn me down. But it didn't because that rock on your finger proves everything to me."

"I love you so much, Elliot Stabler."

"And I love you, Olivia Benson, future Mrs. Stabler."

On the first day of the trip, Elliot and Olivia enjoyed the beach. They tanned, played in the water, and shared plenty of kisses and hugs throughout the day. They had an amazing first day and went back to the room that night to make love. In fact, each day on the trip was just like the first. It was an amazing, relaxing trip that neither one ever wanted to leave. It was their relaxation time.

On the fifth day, Olivia got sick. She was throwing up badly, in the morning, and then she'd feel fine and starving during the day. But the mornings saw Olivia Benson in the bathroom in their hotel room. She couldn't keep her breakfast or coffee down. It was beginning to scare her, but she passed it off every time because she didn't want to leave Cancun or leave the comfort of spending time with Elliot. She was having a blast and didn't want everything to change.

Meanwhile, Elliot was beginning to panic. He was beginning to think that this had been too much for her. He got more concerned each day. Something had to be wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed happy and not concerned with her routinely morning sessions in the bathroom during the next week that he passed it off as well. They had loads of fun on this trip. Elliot and Olivia would catch a few waves here and there on the beach and in the bedroom. They loved each other and told each other that often. It was such a romantic time between the two detectives that they didn't want the time to end.

On the last night that they had together on the trip, Elliot was intensely thinking of things he wanted to say to his bride-to be.

"El? I can smell the wood burning. What's up?"

"I have something I want to tell you." She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Olivia, twelve years ago when we first started working as partners, I couldn't believe that the captain had matched us up. But now, I know why. We complement each other so well. We may argue on different cases, but you see the softer sides of cases, while I want to crack a few skulls every now and then. But when you had gone missing, and Harris had you in that room, my whole world stopped. I didn't sleep, didn't eat, all my focus was getting you back to me. I want to be there for you every step of the way from now on. You are my light, my world, if something happens to you, I don't…"

He couldn't finish his statement as tears started flowing down. Olivia was crying too. At this moment, Elliot was so honest with her.

"Elliot, I feel the same way. Remember that case last year, where I had to decide your life or the perp's? That was the hardest thing to do. I knew I couldn't shoot you, my best friend, my partner, but the perp was holding a gun to you and you were dead smack in front of him. That night I knew that I loved you. I was just waiting for the right time, right way to tell you. When you got back together with Kathy, I had to put on a smile. But inside, I was going nuts. I knew that you needed to figure out your life, but I couldn't let it go. I loved you, and you went back to her. But when you told me you were divorcing her, and that you wanted me, I was ecstatic. Yes, I was scared for my life when I was with Harris, but I was mostly scared that he would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen!"

Both detectives saw the love that each one of them shared for each other in their eyes. They each had said their honest, true opinions and were feeling on top of the world. Can anything top it?


	11. I'm What?

Flying without Wings: Ch: 11

Chapter 11: I'm what?

Olivia and Elliot returned from their trip with happy and relaxed moods. They rekindled the love that they had and got over everything that happened with Harris. Olivia was seemingly back to her normal self, when she returned to work on Monday. Cragen, Munch and Fin were overjoyed because she looked she was over everything that happened. The only thing that stood in the way of Olivia's happiness was this queasy feeling every morning. She would get so sick that Elliot was pushing her to see a doctor. Although she strongly objected, she went ahead anyway.

At the doctor, everything seemed normal, but with Olivia's accounts of throwing up, the doctor decided to run some blood tests. 'Just to be safe' he told Olivia, but Olivia knew something wasn't right. On the way home, she began craving a juicy hamburger, covered in everything. Elliot knew that something was up. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He pulled into the nearest burger joint, which so happened to be McDonald's and told the worker, he wanted a whopper with everything. His kids had made him do this before on their way home, but never Olivia. Something had to be up.

"What are you going to do about cases, Liv? How are you going to face perps and victims with a queasy stomach in the morning?"

"I'm going to have to take something for nausea. Maybe I will call the pharmacy and they can give me something. It's worth a shot."

When they got home, Elliot still was questioning Olivia about her cases. It didn't stop, but when one look from Olivia of 'let it go!' came his way, he stopped. He gave the kids their food and cut Eli's up in small bites so that he could eat it. All Olivia wanted to focus on tonight was the fact that she had her fiancée, his kids and things were getting along just perfectly with the wedding details.

"El, honey, we need to get some of this wedding stuff planned. I want to focus on something positive."

"Sure, sweetie, and I am all yours tonight. Well, you, and this little guy", as he grabbed Eli and started tickling him. As Olivia heard the child's laughter, she looked up and smiled. This was perfect.

Olivia and Elliot picked out the flowers, which were going to be white gardenias, and the cake selection. Both knew that they wanted something grand and Elliot knew she wanted Red Velvet. Olivia wasn't much a chocolate person and Elliot told her that he already had his big vanilla cake right here. Olivia laughed and they shared a small kiss.

The next day was work, which meant paperwork and cases for the couple. What they didn't know was that the crew of Special Victims had talked to Cragen and he agreed to throw them party. So when they walked in, screams of Congratulations and Yahoos were heard from around the corner. It was the engagement party. The looks of shock, tears, and questions were on both of the engaged couples' faces. Everyone came over and said that they were happy for the couple, and that they always knew that this couple would get together at some point during the time that they were partners.

Munch was the first to ask for a big kiss. "Let's see a kiss, lovebirds!", and then all of the detectives, Melinda and Alex were there to support this. Elliot looked over at Liv, smiled, pulled her close and instantly began kissing her. The kiss lasted a few minutes. They both thoroughly enjoyed it, so much so that Elliot wanted to sneak off, but Liv shook her head, and said "It's a party for us."

Gifts were given to each of them from Cragen, Melinda, John, Alex and Fin, but Elliot's gift to Olivia was the most special gift that was given. Melinda gave Olivia some perfume. Alex gave her something blue: a gold bracelet that had blue stones on it, something borrowed was from Cragen, who gave them his cottage to stay at for their honeymoon, and something new was from Fin, who gave the couple the brand new car that he had just won. He wasn't going to use it anyway. Cragen's gift was something old, a CD that he had heard them listening to together, but found an old friend who let them have it. It was the CD from Nat King Cole. It was an old disc, so he figured it was perfect. Elliot got Olivia a diamond encrusted necklace, and earrings to match. The necklace had a locket on it, and inside was a picture of them and on the back it read, 'Your heart is the only one for me.' When Liv opened it, she immediately began to cry tears of joy. Her future husband had gone completely out of his way, to get her something special. They shared another kiss and then the real party began, according to John.

The night was spent dancing, drinking, and having fun with the people they knew most. But what Olivia enjoyed was the time that she got to spend with her future husband, Elliot. They were together every moment of the evening, shared dances as an engaged couple. When the captain cut in one of their dances, Elliot allowed it. He knew that this was the moment that Olivia was going to ask Cragen to walk her down the aisle. He was like a father figure to her.

"Don, the CD is great, thanks."

"Liv, you know I'd give you something with value, but this was too good to pass up." He said chuckling.

"Can I ask you a very important question, well important to me?" Liv said and at Don's nod, she said, "Will you walk me down the aisle. Simon's going to be there, but he knows how close we are."

"Absolutely, Liv, and it would be my honor." Cragen said as he got a little teary-eyed. When Elliot looked over to his future bride, he saw a smile plastered on her face, and Don's tears and knew she must have asked him. So now he knew what he had to do, choose a best man.

"Fin, buddy, would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

"You got it pal, and don't worry about that bachelor party, it's going to be off the heezy." Elliot laughed and smiled. Olivia walked over to the girls and began talking, but tried to find Elliot out with her eyes. When their eyes connected, she knew everything was good and smiled. She wanted to do this quickly, so she can get back to her man!

"Well girls, you are both great to me, but I do need a maid of honor. So, Alex, would you like to be my maid of honor. Melinda, you're definitely a bridesmaid, but I hope you're not mad at my decision."

"Hey Liv, it's your day, you decide the big things. I'm actually glad about the bridesmaid, that way, I can focus on my work and not the million things I got to do for the bride! Ha!"

They chuckled and Alex agreed to be her maid of honor. Now Olivia was set, and she excused herself to go find Elliot. When she asked Fin where'd he sneak off to, Fin just smiled and said "the Pit, he told me to tell you to meet him there."

Olivia nodded and went to find Elliot. He was there waiting for her. He had another gift for her, but he had to give her this one in private. He had already given her the necklace, earrings and of course the ring, so Olivia didn't know what this was about.

"Liv, I need you to know that the other day, when I was on my way home to you, I saw this and knew it'd be perfect for you. Here's my special gift." It was another ring, but this time it was a silver ring, with diamond and emerald accents, since Olivia was born in May.

"Elliot, it's gorgeous. But why did you want to keep this private?"

"So, I could have you to myself afterwards. I knew the girls would be around you instantly. I wanted you to have something special. Is that a crime?"

"No, baby, it's perfect!" She said as she kissed him after he slid the ring onto her finger with her engagement ring. They kissed for a few more minutes and when they had to come up for air, the electricity between the two was shown. They walked back into the precinct for the party. Olivia showed her ring off and never left Elliot's side.

After the party, everything died down. Olivia was on her way back to Elliot's with Elliot and they were talking about the party and the ring, and Olivia's phone called.

"Benson!" she said into the cell phone."

"Hi, this is Dr. Manning; I ran your tests through the system and would like to speak with you and Mr. Stabler in the morning."

"Okay, that's fine; we will see you at 8. Okay, thanks."

Elliot looked concerned and Olivia just said that the test results were in and the doctor wants to see them tomorrow bright and early. They knew something had to be up, or the doctor would have said something.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia strode into Mercy Hospital and went to the floor that Dr. Manning works on. When they noted which floor it was, having been there so many times for cases, and it was the gynecologist floor, Elliot and Olivia wondered what the meeting was about. He had pulled Olivia's file and was talking with a doctor when they walked in.

"Mr. Stabler, Miss Benson, allow me to introduce Dr. Beresford, he's going to be your gynecologist for the next few months. We have a meeting room this way, if you will please follow us." He said and Olivia and Elliot shared a nervous glance.

"Well, congratulations, Olivia. You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant, yes, you're about three or four weeks along. I wanted Dr. Beresford to be in here, so that he can give you some information and get appointments squared away. So, I'll leave you to that, and I will see you guys later." he said as he walked out. Olivia just sat there stunned and Elliot had a huge smile on his face.

"So that's why you were sick, honey, you were pregnant. I'm so excited."

But Olivia was excited on the inside, scared on the outside. She knew the baby could be Harris' but hoped to God that it wasn't.

"We already did all the tests and it shows that the father is Elliot Stabler. We proved it by using your blood work, and we had that from your rape kit that was done."

Olivia nodded but was still in shock, and then when Elliot got her out of her reverie, she exclaimed, "I'm having a baby!"

Elliot knew that she was scared, but when the doctor confirmed everything, she changed her mood completely. She was having a baby.

"Elliot, one thing," she said as they were getting into the car, "If I become like my mother, please don't hesitate and send me somewhere, lock me up."

"Hey now, you are not your mother. Liv, you are stronger."

Olivia nodded and they drove to the precinct. When they got there, a meeting was being held about a new case, and Olivia decided that when the big group was gone, and it was just the main four detectives and Cragen, she would tell them. Melinda and Alex came up to hear the good news as well, because Olivia had texted them on her way over hear and the text read, 'Big news, meet at precinct.'

"Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex, and Melinda, Olivia and I have something amazing to tell you."

"We're pregnant." Olivia blurted, she was ecstatic. The others came over and gave them each congratulations and said that Elliot and Olivia's lives couldn't get any better.


	12. A Wedding and A Scare

Flying Without Wings

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with work! But here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12: A Wedding and A Scare

Everyone in the Special Victims Unit was shocked, amazed, and happy for the engaged couple. Olivia and Elliot were having a baby. They saw how happy this news was for Olivia, who had been through a lot lately. Each of the detectives came up and told them how happy they were for them. When they reached the Captain, he just motioned for them to follow him into his office.

"First, and foremost, congratulations you too. Elliot, I've seen you with your kids and I know you will be a great father. Olivia, I've seen you with kids in the cases that we've shared here involving kids and you are going to be a fabulous mother. Secondly, I will talk to the board and see if we can get you guys some sort of compensation in the money department for this, since I know bills are going to be high and incredulous. Schedules will conflict, but I'm sure that we will handle it. Anything else?" Don Cragen said.

"No, Don, I don't think there's anything else. We're just on cloud nine right now and I'm sure we will be even further after the wonderful wedding next week." Olivia answered and nuzzled into Elliot's neck.

Don just sat back and watched as these two kissed and nuzzled each other in his office. He knew that they were perfect for one another. He just hoped and prayed that nothing would go wrong with the pregnancy, and with the wedding.

After the meeting with Don, Olivia and Elliot went back to work. But what surprised Elliot was a note on Olivia's desk, with some flowers, specifically black roses. Elliot tried to block her desk from her, trying to get her to leave the office for a few moments, but Olivia was persistent in sitting at her desk.

"Liv, come on, let's go get something to drink. The baby must be hungry by now."

"El, I got to work. I saw my desk when I came in, there's a pile of DD5's to do. I got to get this done."

She pushed right passed him and saw the roses and the card. She immediately started crying. Elliot went over to her desk, and consoled her. But he wanted to read the note, so while she was in his arms, he turned her and had her back to her desk, and reached for the note. The note specifically read, 'that's not his, and don't try to pass it off as Elliot's or you and your baby, are dead.' Elliot's skin burned with passion and anger. He knew it was Harris, but how was the question of the hour. He sent Munch to go get the captain and get forensics in here, and dust these for prints.

Olivia kept persisting that she wanted to read the card, but Elliot wouldn't allow it. She knew she was scared, and this wasn't good for her or the baby. Forensics worked steadily on the flowers, while Elliot and Olivia went to get lunch. Fin called Elliot at around noon, to let him know Forensics was done and they would call him, when they were finished looking at the prints. Olivia was scared out of her mind, because who else knew. What if was an inside job, meaning that there was someone in the department who worked for Harris? What if he got out, escaped like he did last time? Everything was scaring her.

"El, what's going on? Why is this happening? All I wanted to do today was work, and now I can't because of some crazy guy who should be locked up in prison. I don't understand this. The baby is ours, you heard the doctor. This is all just way to confusing!" Olivia said, getting aggravated, scared, and just pissed.

"Liv, first you have got to calm down. Remember to breathe. Second, we'll find out everything as soon as forensics calls me back. Remember, I'm not going anywhere, I'm always right here."

Just as he finished saying this, his cell phone rang. It was an unknown number, most likely a prank call.

"Elliot Stabler, who is this?" He said into the receiver.

"Games have just begun. Tell your fiancée, that her baby is mine and nothing will prove it's not. I'm suing for full custody when it's born. Watch your back, Stabler."

"Listen, you son of a bitch, it's mine, we have everything we need to prove it is mine, and we are going to prove you have an inside man. It's time for this conversation to end." Elliot said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Forensics?"

"No one, it was just stupid kid, prank call."

"The truth, honey?" Olivia asked, knowing full too well that Elliot was lying to protect her.

"I can't do that sweetie, not yet. Let's wait until forensics calls. But excuse me, duty calls. Will you be alright for a few minutes by yourself?"

Olivia nodded. Elliot headed to the way of the bathroom, but did go in. He wanted to relate the recent events to Cragen.

"Captain, listen be aware that someone in our office is telling Harris everything. He just called and threatened Olivia and the baby to me. He knows about it. Forensics come back yet?"

"They're on their way now. It's a snoop; we know that much now, we just are going to be careful. Also, does, Liv know?"

"I'm about to tell her." They both hung up and he went back to his fiancée.

"Okay, earlier, I lied, that was someone important on the phone. I didn't want to scare you, until I told the captain, who is doing some research now. The phone call was Harris. He threatened your life and our baby's and wants full custody. Liv, I'm sorry, I lied, but I wanted to protect you."

As he watched Olivia process this, her faced changed three times. It went from happiness, to anger, to fear. But this biggest change was fear and she reached out for him to hold her.

"Now, I'm scared, next week we are supposed to be married and we have to deal with this."

"Olivia, in one week we will be married, and everything will work out. Believe me."

She did.

The week pre-wedding was very filled with different events that all attributed to the beautiful wedding that the love birds were supposed to happen. Finally, it was Wednesday of the next week, May 15, and the wedding was that night. It was going to be a perfect day. Nothing could mess this up.

Olivia fussed in the dressing room of the church, busying herself with getting ready. She had gotten sick earlier today, but now she felt fine. Casey and Melinda were helping her put everything on and Alex was doing everything she was supposed to do as maid of honor. Meanwhile, in the men's dressing room, Elliot was running frantic. He couldn't wait to see Olivia, hell it had been twenty four hours. He knew this whole Harris scare would have her frightened, but had told Casey, Alex and Melinda to draw her attention away from that. It was the wedding she'd always dreamed of and he had told her that it would be like that.

Don walked into the brides' room minutes later and was ready to walk her down the aisle. Simon came in, and told his sister, that he was happy for her and knew that Stabler was the right guy for her. Liv started to tear up, but not before Alex had tissues ready. Don said, "Liv, it's time."

The bridesmaids began their saunter down the aisle. Elliot watched as all of them came out slowly, in a beautiful emerald dresses. When all the people in the audience stood, and the organ started to play the familiar 'Here Comes the Bride', Elliot took an big intake of breath. He watched as the doors opened and Don and Olivia walked down the aisle. She had on a big smile, and so did he.

The wedding continued and went off without a hitch. Soon, Elliot's lips were on hers as Olivia savored in the happy moment. She was the happiest woman alive right now. She had her baby, her husband, friends, and her job. Now what more could a woman want.


	13. Honeymoon Phase

Flying without Wings

Chapter 13: Honeymoon Phase

Olivia and Elliot waltzed into their hotel room with only one thing on their mind. Elliot knew what Olivia was thinking, and he wanted the same thing. If anything, he wanted it more. They needed to be with each other. Olivia had checked with her doctor, who had said that it was okay for them to have sexual relations. When they were waiting for the elevator to bring them up to the hotel room, Olivia nuzzled Elliot's neck. Anyone around them kind of looked on, but didn't really make a fuss since they were after all in the city of love. Bystanders thought that the couple fit into the French style very well, even from the first moment of arrival. They were destined to be there. But what was also driving them more and more to be there was their needs for each other. Their needs for each other drove those nuts while waiting in the hotel elevator to get to their suite. When the bell went off, Olivia was surprised when Elliot decided to pick her up and bring her over the threshold. She kissed him hard and they finally got inside. Once inside, they didn't even make it to the bed before their clothes were thrown off and they made love over and over again.

Each morning as expected, Olivia was found in the bathroom, with morning sickness. Elliot was freaked out because it hurt him to see his bride every day in the early morning light, be in the restroom with her head in the toilet bowl. During the day, she felt fine and could last throughout all the French food and excitement. Every night, Olivia and Elliot would return to the hotel room hungry for one thing: each other. Each night in Paris was spent like this, while the days were spent looking around and sightseeing. There was the occasional stop for a kiss or two here and there, but it all seemed pretty amazing to them. This was the time that they would remember, so Elliot tried to make sure that Olivia was happy and so was he. Each night they went out for dinner, and it was a different French restaurant every night, depending on where they were in the city.

One night, Elliot surprised Olivia by getting her in a fancy dress that just so happened to be a Dior dress, fancy jewelry, and tickets to the opera. The opera was at the Music Hall in mid-city of Paris, not far from the glorious Arc de Triomphe. Olivia loved the opera, and she had told Elliot that this was the night of her life, after the event. It was a French opera, so it was a little difficult to understand, but it was beautiful nonetheless. After the opera, Olivia wanted to see the Arc up close. Even though she studied to be a cop during her school days, she loved the city of Paris, and was obsessed with the culture. Under the arc, Olivia felt the urge and the need to kiss Elliot. As they kissed, a man walked up to Elliot and asked him to try the restaurant with his wife that was upstairs. They didn't know that there was a place above the Arc, inside it for that matter. But Elliot agreed and took Olivia upstairs. In the restaurant, Olivia wanted Elliot to try the snails, and knew that he would like it. Olivia got a small plate of escargots and cheese, and Elliot got the same. Elliot didn't know why Olivia wanted him to try these, but they were really good.

"Honey, what's the deal with the snails? Why did you want me to try them?"

"It's a delicacy, and like nothing you've ever tasted. Besides, you and shellfish or any fish for that matter, is not a good idea. Remember, the sushi incident a few months ago?"

This made Elliot laugh and turned red. Olivia saw the blush, and just leaned over and kissed him. It was very adorable to the waiter, who didn't want to disturb them. He quickly went over to their table, refilled their wine glassed and left them so the American couple could be alone. He knew they were American by the way they spoke, but even told his fellow waiters that these two could fit right in here in the culture. This was the honeymoon phase and neither wanted to accept that it was almost over. They only had a week left and it was going to be sad to leave this city.

After the next week of seeing sights, making love, and of course morning sickness, it was time to sadly head back to New York. After sadly making the last trip to the Notre Dame cathedral, the couple went to the airport; taking the nine hour flight from Paris to New York was long, tiring and sad for them. They knew that the SVU department was waiting on their return. It was after all, three months earlier that they left for Paris, and Olivia was now in her fourth month of pregnancy. Just five more months and a little girl and a little boy would actually arrive in the world. Olivia had these thoughts running through her head as well as the memories from Paris and the events at night were spectacularly in her mind on the way home. When they got there, Munch held a sign that said "SVU Lovebirds". When Olivia saw this, she whispered to her husband, Elliot, to look, and they started laughing hard. It was funny to see Munch in the lovey-dovey spirit. I mean, after all it was John Munch, who was crazy when it came to that department.

John brought them back to their apartment, and left them. Elliot didn't want Olivia to go in before carrying her across the threshold.

"But you already did that, in Paris, don't you remember."

"I know, but what I wanted to do was do it both places and I think I will. It's a free country after all." They both laughed and Elliot proceeded to pick Olivia up and carry her into the apartment. They were reminded of their New York duties the moment they walked in, and saw the mail that was left. Elliot's kids had also cleaned the apartment and Maureen had promised to let the lovebirds have their own time together, before they came home. It was perfect for them because all they wanted to do was sleep. The flight was so long and tiring, that's all they wanted to do. But different from before when Olivia would head to the guest bedroom, she waltzed her way into Elliot's bedroom and Elliot saw the smile. Tomorrow would be a work day after all and they needed their rest.


	14. Truths and All Baby All the Time

Flying without Wings

Chapter 14: Truths and All Baby All the Time

Monday morning was the hardest morning for the two detectives of the SVU squad, who came back from their honeymoon yesterday. It was hard to get up and get moving, and Olivia started feeling body conscious as she realized she was starting to show. She kept asking Elliot over and over again if she looked okay, and every time she asked the answer was the same: "Yes, dear, you look fine." But Olivia just wasn't happy about that. She knew that this day was going to be long, and only coffee and a little love from her husband could get her through. On the way, Elliot looked very worried about Olivia, and tried to talk to her about desk duty, but couldn't get the words out.

"El, what is it? I can smell the wood burning and see the wheels turning. Is there something wrong? Have I done something? What is it?"

Elliot stared at her, pulled the car over, and leaned over to kiss her. The kiss proved to her that everything with them was okay, but this look that he had still concerned her.  
"Olivia, how could you think that something is wrong? We are fine; I am just worried about you and doing work. I know that work has its down sides, you know what I mean, and I just don't want you getting sick. I am concerned for your health. Everything else though is fine with us, in fact, last night you proved that at one am, and it was amazing dear. Don't ever think that you have done anything wrong for me to be mad at you. I am just concerned for you. And you know the others are going to want to get all the details of our honeymoon. Then there are our cases. Are you going to be able to handle seeing a dead body or a rape victim without puking or thinking of everything?"

"Yes, Elliot, I'll be fine. I have something in my bag for nausea, and if I need it, I'll take it. Besides, I think a little divulgence of our details of our honeymoon will be fun for both of us. With the work and case load, I am not going to let you leave me by myself while you, John, and Fin take the on the scene cases. I can handle it. I'll be fine. Yes, we will be bombarded when we go inside, but I think that if they see us ready to work, everything will soon die down and we can get to work. Besides, the earlier we get in there and get things done; we can be finished and head home for the day. What'd ya say honey? Are you ready?"

"You know it baby, and we can do this." They gave each other a kiss, and when Olivia turned around, she felt eyes on her. She shook it off. But when she stepped into the station area, she felt them again. Someone was following her, and it has to be the inside man for some creep in Prison.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds returning from honeymoon bliss. We sure missed you here. I had to do all your paper work." John said and hugged them both.

"And it still isn't done. That was weeks' ago man. Welcome back Liv and El. We sure missed ya here." Fin said as he made his way through the crowd to see the happy couple. The next person was a surprise for Olivia. Someone had been hired as a runner for files and warrants. It was Simon, Olivia's brother.

"Hey Sis, welcome back to work. I've missed you here, and it sure feels great to have you back. Hey El, why don't we talk later about some ball playing?" Simon came up to both of them and gave them each a hug.

"Simon, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Don hired me as a runner for files and warrants. It's an awesome job, and I need one so Samantha and our son and daughter can have food. We can't eat like homeless people every night."

"Now this is perfect. Mom would've been proud. You really have grown up and taken responsibility. I'm so proud of you." Olivia stated with tears in her eyes.

The last person to see them was of course, Don Cragen. He welcomed them back, talk to Olivia about desk duty and Elliot told him that he tried, but she claims she is okay.

Cases went by as the weeks went by as normal for the detectives. But someone was still spying on the detectives and it was becoming clearer to Olivia, who was receiving subtle hints from Harris that the baby was his. Flowers, candy, chocolate and a doll with a broken head were on her desk each morning as she walked in. Who could this psycho be? Don had everyone researched and if they were linked in any way to a prisoner, he let them go. Every test though one small detective, who was growing to be one of the detectives in the later years, was always missing though on each appointment. Don knew that it had to be him.

"Elliot, watch your back. Lake's been snooping around you guys the last few weeks and it's becoming more clear that he's our link to Harris. If we catch him in the act, we may get him. The question is how."

Elliot didn't think about not telling Olivia who Don's suspicions were about and so they devised a little plan to catch him in the act. During one of Olivia's many trips to the bathrooms, Elliot will leave saying that he doesn't feel good, and Don will dismiss him. Don will watch carefully if Lake goes to a phone to make a call and then get anything for Olivia. When he brought the pain meds in for Olivia, which were actually harmful to the baby, Don caught him and said that he was imprisoned for impersonating an officer, an accessory to assault, and assault. Lake knew that everything was over then. It was then that he told the truth on how he knew Harris and what went on between them to concerning the health of Olivia.

It was now in Olivia's six month of pregnancy and doctors' visits were becoming a regular thing. Elliot would go with her each time. If either one had a case, John or Fin would take care of it. They knew about Olivia's pregnancy and what the baby wants, Olivia gives it to him or her or them. At each doctor's appointment, the doctor asked Olivia and Elliot if they wanted to know the sex of the baby and each time they repeated that they didn't. It was going to be a surprise.

"Elliot, how are we going to get the baby's room together and ready, if we don't know what it is?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that sweetie. We are already as packed as it is, and since I have full custody of my kids, I was suggesting to someone else that maybe we can find somewhere bigger."

"Really, Elliot, all of us, together, as a family?"

"Yes, dear, together forever. I've already found the perfect spot. It's downtown and near the office. That way when you are on maternity leave, which you will take, I can be close to you if you need me."

"When do I see this fantastic place, honey?"

"Right now. We're heading there now. The kids are going to meet us over there. I want us all to be happy."

Olivia sighed with happiness and leaned in close to Elliot. But she felt a pain in her stomach. She didn't know what it was, until she felt it closer and realized the baby was kicking. When Elliot pulled into the lot, she pulled his hand to her belly before she let him get out the car.

"He's kicking honey, do you feel it?"

"Yea, he's a good kicker too. It means he's strong. I love you so much."

"I love you."

They kissed, but it was a short kiss that was interrupted by the kids. The kids were excited to see the new house that they were going to get. Elliot had told everyone that it was already theirs. Everything was owned and signed and paid for. In fact, Olivia realized that Elliot's secret little phone calls were to the real-estate agent about this house. Everyone picked out rooms and then where the baby's room was going to be. Everything was perfect.

After moving into the new house, things started to get crazy for everyone. Maureen had dates, Kathleen had dates, Elliot had work when Olivia needed him, and the other kids had school stuff. Olivia was left alone in her big house with nothing to do except the baby room and watch television. It was now her eighth month and for Olivia, being a mother was scary. She already signed the adoption papers and was a mother to Elliot's kids, but it was now going to be the first one of her own and she didn't know if she was ready.

Elliot came home from work one night in her eighth month, and couldn't find Olivia. He was scared. He looked everywhere and finally found her in the bathroom, leaning over the sink and he could tell she was in pain. He knew it was a contraction.

"Liv! Breathe through it honey, that's right. Come on, let it loose. There you go." He coached her through it.

"Boy, these contractions are sure getting harder. I think this one is ready to come out. Believe me, even though they are right here with me always, I can't wait to get them out. It hurts so badly when a contraction hits." Olivia admitted and leaned into Elliot.

He led her back to their bedroom and told her to lie down, while he gets water. But by the time he came back, Olivia was having another contraction. The pain was worse than she ever felt. Even worse than the pain she felt when Harris hurt her. She brushed away the tears, and let go of Elliot's hand when the pain subsided.

"I'd say this little guy is ready to come out. Let me just call the hospital, and see what we should do." But as soon as he left her to call the doctor, another one hit her. These contractions were getting quicker and harder. Elliot didn't think twice when this one hit as he put Olivia in the car and told the kids to drive to the hospital. He called the hospital on the way and let them know that they were going to be there as soon as they can. He also called the guys, but made it short calls because Olivia had another contraction as he was on the phone. When they reached the hospital, Olivia felt water running through, and knew that it was time. Her water had broken.

"Elliot, my water broke. The pain, it hurts so bad, get me in there now." Elliot did as he was told by Olivia and took Olivia inside. He told the nurse that they were having a baby and her water had just broken. Right away, she was set up inside the birthing room, while Elliot filled out the paperwork and told his kids what was happening. The other detectives showed up just as he was finishing. He told them what was happening and then went to his wife. She needed him.

Four hours later, the first baby arrived. It was a girl. When Olivia was relaxed, she felt another pain shooting through her and the doctors quickly went to her. It was another baby. This time though, it was a boy. Olivia couldn't believe she had carried twins, but was happily crying because it was perfect. Everything was perfect, and now they had two healthy babies.

When the family was allowed inside Olivia's hospital room, they all waited for the babies to get back from the Natal care. When they came in, Olivia pulled them to her and announced their names. Elliot and Olivia had talked before the family entered the room and the names were decided.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our first born, Serena Anna Stabler." She showed them the baby and they were in awe. Fin saw Elliot playing in the corner with something else, or should I say someone else.

"Oh, and there's another surprise. El, honey, bring him here." Olivia stated and when Elliot came over, she continued. "I would like you to also meet Samuel Richard Stabler. Our second born and our son."

"Dang, El, can you do anything single or one at a time?" Fin joked around with his friend, but was happy with the news of twins. Now for the godparents.

"Maureen, I would like for you to be Serena's godmother, and Melinda, I would like for you to be Samuel's godmother." Olivia said. Both ladies accepted and were truly amazed by the sight of two babies.

Elliot took over and said who the godfathers were.

"Fin, old buddy, would you do me the honor of being Samuel's godfather. And Dickie, would you like to be Serena's. I think both of you would do a great job." They both accepted and everyone watched as the babies slept, and were handed off to each member of the family. Elliot whispered how much he loved Olivia in her ear, out of hearing for everyone, and Liv responded with the same and a few unshed tears, and Elliot knew those were happy tears.


	15. Mommy and Daddy at Work

Flying without Wings

Chapter Fifteen *final*: Mommy and Daddy at Work

After the twins, Serena and Samuel were born; Elliot and Olivia took two weeks off for leave so that they could be with the twins. The two weeks were not just baby food and toys for the Stablers, however, because all the kids seemed to have things occupying their life, and of course their parents wanted to help out. Maureen and her new boyfriend called it quits and Maureen said that he didn't understand why she couldn't hang out all the time. He wanted to be with her twenty four seven and she had responsibilities plus school. It was hard to even see him on the weekend, because she would be helping Olivia out with the baby. Kathleen was always the unpopular kid in school, because of her record, and it wasn't easy for her with the bullies. Olivia understood what it was like to be the outsider, as she was in high school, not really liking girly things and was more into cop tales and reading dockets. She would always talk to Kathleen after school, with the twins, of course, and help her out. Elizabeth and Dickie were the feisty ones of the Stablers, a trait, Olivia said, that they achieved from their father. Truth be told, Elizabeth was the sassy one and the popular girl in school, while Dickie was the jock. Elliot always did things with his son to try and help him succeed in sports, but also bring him back to reality, while Olivia tended to try and do the same, with Elizabeth. Eli was the cutest big brother to Samuel. He helped do things for him, but then tried to get him to go against his sisters with Dickie, and no one would help, so he would always be in trouble. But he was adorable and very cute to Liv, who barely wanted to punish him. Lastly, the twins were on different schedules and it was hard just keeping up with their timings. Olivia was exhausted at the end of the day and wondered how she would get through a work day, as normal, with this many kids and different schedules.

"Elliot, what are we going to do? We go back to work Monday and it's Saturday. I have two days left to spend with these wonderful kids, and I don't think I'm ready. Plus, everyone has issues and schedules that we will have to adhere to, and you know our job doesn't allow that at all times. We work late hours all the time. What are we going to do?"

"Liv, calm down honey. It'll be fine. First off, we are not doing anything alone, remember that. We have each other. Second of all, everything will work out. We can put the twins in the SVU day care, that just so happens to be at work, and we can see them whenever we want. As for the others, Maureen can help and so can Kathleen. They both drive and we can get them to help out with schedules. I know you want to be there every time and for every thing our kids do, but sometimes, we both can't be at the scenes of their lives. I know what you're thinking. You want your kids' lives to be different than your life had been growing up with your mother, and believe me, you will be a fabulous mother, but we just can't do it all. I'd say we hire sitters. That'll work out perfectly."

"Well who are we going to get and trust with our children? How do we know that they are safe?"

"Fin offered his son, Ken, who you know, and I'm sure we can get the kids to take some time to help. I'm not setting anyone up with our kids, who we don't already know. We can do this."

Olivia smiled and agreed, she knew Elliot wouldn't steer her in the wrong direction. When they talked to the kids, everyone, even little Eli, agreed to help out with the twins and babysit if they needed to, while Elliot and Olivia were on a case. It was set. Even Ken, who was asked the next day at a brunch, with his father, said that he would not mind helping out the detectives. After all, it was Elliot and Olivia who talked to him and pushed him into giving Fin another chance. He was happy, because now he had the relationship with his father that he had always wanted.

At the SVU department on Monday, Elliot and Olivia waltzed in together, bright and early. They brought the twins, so everyone could see. But after everyone cooed and played, Ken took them to the nursery, and played with them all day. He had fun with the twins. Kathleen and Maureen helped bring the kids to school and then they went off to school. Since Maureen was in college, her class schedule at NYU was edited due to the fact that she needed to help out around the house.

Elliot and Olivia began working on many different cases, but the ones that made them think about how lucky they were, were the cases that dealt with children. During one case in particular, involving a shooting of a young mother, and her new born baby, Olivia couldn't handle it. She ran out of the room, and wanted to leave the scene immediately and go see her twins. But she knew she couldn't just leave, so she waited and waited, until everything had been taken care of. Then they raced back to the precinct, and ran upstairs to the nursery to see and hold tight onto their twins. It was important for them to realize that it was okay for them to be around these types of cases, as long as they got to go home and be with their children.

One phone call one day scared the living hell out of both detectives. It was from Maureen, who had relieved Ken from his duty, after a class, and saw that something wasn't right with the twins. Maureen called her parents instantly, and realized that they were on a case, that was involving a late night. However, this case could wait as both detectives, were home in minutes.

"Mo, what happened?" Olivia said as she frantically reached for Serena. Samuel was taken by Elliot.

"I think they are sick. Sammy's been coughing all day, and Serena won't stop crying. Mom, what's wrong with them?"

"Mo, let's get them to the hospital and find out. Your dad and I will go. Keep watch for the others, and stay here. We'll be home later." Maureen agreed and watched as her sick brother and sister were brought to the car. Olivia got in the back with the twins as Elliot drove. Elliot said that when he felt them earlier, they both were really warm. Flu? Colic? They both wanted to know.

"Elliot, what's going on? Why now? What are we doing wrong?" Olivia started to panic, once they were admitted to the hospital and waiting for the doctors.

"Liv, don't panic. I'm sure it's normal at this stage. It's fine." He said, trying to comfort her.

When the doctor saw them, he checked over the twins and said that they both were colicky, and needed some anti-biotic, and everything should be fine. Within, a few days, they should be fine. Both detectives breathed easier, at this point.

When they got home, they returned to daily schedules and told everyone, including Ken about the medication and what's going on. Everyone agreed to be a bit more careful with the twins.

Everything from that point on was smooth sailing. The babies' colic went away, and it was smooth sailing. Well, as smooth as it could be for two detectives with seven kids total living under one roof with their two parents. But hey, that's a different story.


End file.
